Just Another Manic Fun Day
by PlathFan96
Summary: Follow Tris and Tobias, as they train a new group of initiates to become Dauntless. There will be romance, humour and adventure, and of course, a bunch of initiates ready to run crying to their mommy's. There are more background details inside. Please read! The story just wants to be loved and hugged! It's better than it probably sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay! Okay, so in this story, everything from Insurgent applies except for anything to do with the videos at the end. None of that stuff happened. They burned the Erudite headquarters to the ground, and they killed all the Leaders- Jeanine, Max, Eric and all the others that helped plan the attack. Now everything is back to normal, and here we are on Choosing Day again. I don't anything. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Tris' POV

I could hear my heart beating as I backed away from the men in front of me. Closer and closer to the chasm. Closer and closer to my death. There was nowhere to go, nothing I could do. The pounding got louder and faster, and then it stopped. Was I dead? No, I was still walking. Then I heard my name, "Tris!" The voice sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it. "Tris!" It says again. It's... Tobias? That's not right. Why is Tobias in this dream? "Tris," he calls again, and I feel him shaking me. Oh! He's not a dream. I open my eyes slightly, rolling over and moaning. The clock reads 8:02 am. "Why are you waking me up so early?" I demand into the pillow. "It's Choosing Day, remember?" he asked. "Get up! We have new wannabes to train and scare to death." I groan and bury myself deeper in the bed. "I'm gonna go make you a cup of coffee," Tobias says, "if you're not up by the time it's ready, I'm taking you down to the net in whatever you're wearing now." I smiled at the thought, since all I slept in was one of his shirts, and I didn't think he would want our entire faction to see me in that. I was excited about today, though. It's my first year as a trainer, with Tobias. It's going to be great, scaring the new initiates. Now that we had new leaders, the training system had changed, slightly. It was still pretty brutal, but not as bad. Forfeiting in the physical training wasn't means for getting kicked out, and those who were Divergent weren't killed. Now we offer training for them after initiation if they want it. It was much better this way. I could hear Tobias putting the milk and sugar in my coffee, so I rolled off the bed and stumbled to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a top that fell off on one shoulder, revealing my bird tattoos and the Abnegation symbol on my back. Tobias handed me my coffee and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll be back in 15 minutes, then we can head out to the net," he said. "Ceremonies don't even start until 10. We'll be insanely early." I told him. "I thought you might want to jump before the others," Tobias explained, and I started to beam. "Really?" He nodded, "now go get dressed or we won't have time." I nodded and ran towards my bathroom to shower and get ready. It was absolutely incredible how fast I could get ready now. I always got up 20 minutes before work and still made it on time. I showered quickly and flat ironed my hair, it was still blonde, but it had grown since I chopped it all off, and I had recently added green and purple highlights. It looked amazing, and definitely made me stand out. It would scare the newbies half to death. I went into the Abnegation sector a few days ago to run an errand for Tori, and mothers were pulling there children inside and jumping out of my way. Perfect! I put on some dark eye make-up and put in all my piercings (I had completely gotten over my original views on piercings. I now had my eyebrow and nose pierced, and numerous piercings in each ear). I also put on the black lace choker that Tobias gave me for my birthday, it had a heart that hung off of it with "4+6" engraved on it, and a black cuff with silver spikes all around it. I was the epitomy of Dauntless. Together, Tobias and I would make our initiates want to run screaming in the opposite direction. When Tobias let himself into my apartment 15 minutes later, like he said, I was downing my third cup of coffee and pulling on my combat boots. (I had also become a total caffeine addict since joining Dauntless). "Knock much?" I asked, tying my boots up. "I'm above it. Ready, Six?" I smiled. The nickname actually had caught on, and everybody except for our close friends called me that, so it's what we decided to call me in front of the initiates. He reached for my hand and pulled me out of the room with him.

"Are you going to jump with me?" I asked once we got out to the train tracks and jumped on. "Well, there's no other way down, so yeah." he smiled weakly. "Don't worry," I told him, "I'll hold your hand." We both smile, remembering the first time I went through his fear landscape. I sigh, remembering how happy I was that night. Tobias looked down at me, cocking an eyebrow, but then leans down and kisses me, obviously thinking about the same thing I am. As we come up to the roof, we move to the doorway and watch the city go by, and it just looks so beautiful. In the distance I can see the ferris wheel. The ashes of the old Erudite headquarters still blow in the wind, but the frame of the new building is visible and looks incredible. We're building it to look like a giant book, and when it's done it'll look absolutely amazing! "Ready?" Tobias asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. We were about to come alongside the roof. "Always," I smile as I take a step back and launch myself into the air. I love this feeling, even though it only lasts a few seconds, the feeling of flying. Everytime I jump off the train I feel it. That high you get from soaring through the air, it makes you feel like a bird, and I think _if only I could feel like this all the time, I would be the happiest person in the world. _And then my feet hit concrete, and I tuck and roll, as I've learned that it helps ease the pressure when I land. I roll onto my back and simply lie there contently. Tobias appears above me and I smile up at him. "That never gets old!" He simply shakes his head and pulls me to my feet. "Let's not jump yet," I say, leaning against a chimney stack. "What are you looking forward to in Initiation?" Tobias thinks about it for a minute and then smiles. "Capture the flag." I laugh, remembering the first time I played. "You're not allowed to climb the ferris wheel this time, though."

"Why not!" I demanded. "Because technically we should see if the initiates are smart enough to figure it out themselves," he explains. "Fine," I pout. "And I don't want to have to climb it again."

"You didn't have to climb it the first time!" I exclaimed, "you're just too overprotective to let me do it myself!" Tobias just grinned and a wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yup," he said, popping the 'p'. I jut shook my head, which made him grin even more, then he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. In just that quick kiss, I was pretty sure there were fireworks going off overhead, and I felt dizzy when he pulled away. That's what I love about kissing Tobias. The electricity never goes away, it only gets stronger. "What are you excited for?" He asked, pulling me back from my kiss-induced stupor. "Ziplining!" I smiled wickedly. I've gone with everybody to do it a few times since initiation, and every time Tobias has hated it. He's terrified of it, and always makes an escuse not to come along, but he also thinks I'm going to die doing it. I can't give it up though. It's my first memory of true acception into Dauntless. That was the day Shauna said they couldn't call me 'Stiff' anymore. That was the day I truly became Dauntless. "You are such a Dauntless," Tobias laughs and kisses me again. "Thanks. What time is it?"

"9:38," Tobias says checking his watch. "We'd better get down there," I say, "people are going to start gathering soon." I pull Tobias to the edge of the roof, and feel his hand tighten around mine. "Tobias," I say turning to face him and cupping his face in my hands. "It's fine. Just focus on me. Focus on this." I twine my fingers through his and hold our hands up to his face. He swallows hard and nods. "On three. One... two..." and then we jump, and the feeling is back. It never gets old. I scream in delight as we plummet towards the net. When we land I hear Tobias gasping for air and roll into his arms. "See? Now wasn't that fun?" I ask. I look up to see him glaring daggers at me, but I simply laugh and snuggle closer to him.

"Hey, lovebirds!" somebody yelled. I looked up to see Uriah, Shauna (who did recover the ability to walk after all), Zeke and Christina. "They're gonna be needing that in about 20 minutes," he continued. I looked at him with a "what's your point?" expression. "So if you don't want to be used as extra padding when people land, you might want to move," Christina elaborate. I stuck my tongue out at them as Tobias and I climbed out of the net. "Very mature, Tris," Uriah comments, lending me his hand. "I try." We all laugh as others start to gather behind us. Christina and Uriah were training the Dauntless born initiates, so they were up front with us. They had been doing a lot together lately. Ever since we had elected permanent leaders, and started to get back to daily routine. They had bonded over their losses, happy to have found someone else who understood their pain. They had gotten over Marlene and Will together, and I noticed that they were growing closer together. I made a mental note to ask Christina what was going on between them later.

Over the incessant noise coming from the people chatting and yelling behind us, I heard the train coming up to the building. "Here we go," I smile, squeezing Tobias' hand and smiling at Christina and Uriah.

**Well I hope you liked it. Please review so that I know to continue or not. Your reviews make me smile! **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter already! I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own anything. Now... On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2

I can hear the "whoops", screams and laughter of the Dauntless born initiates as they jump from the train, and then there's the distinct scream of terror. Somebody didn't make it. Tobias wraps his arms around me and I turn into him slightly. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5, move on. I hear Tori yelling over the wind. She remained a leader after everything. We wait a few minutes until the scream breaks the silence. The first jumper is a girl. As she falls I see that she's wearing black and white. I look over at Christina and smile, as Tobias helps her out of the net. "What's your name?" I ask. She hesitates, and I smile inwardly. "Think about it, you don't get to pick again."

"Callie," she finally says. "Make the announcement, Chris." She turns to the crowd and yells, "first jumper, Callie!" They erupt into shouts and applause. "Welcome to Dauntless, Callie." The girl smiles and goes to stand behind us. The others slowly begin to follow her down. In all there are eight transfers. Tom and Paige are from Amity, Callie, Connor and Ingrid are from Candor, Allie and Ryan are from Erudite, and Samantha is from Abnegation. It takes the Dauntless born way less time to get off the roof. They've been waiting to do this their whole lives, and they jump in groups of two or more. As we walk I hear some of the Dauntless born mumbling about how they wish they had Four and I as trainers. Uriah obviously heard as well, because he turned around and yelled, "suck it up you Pansycakes! Chris and I are just as amazing!" The Dauntless born laugh at this rarely used phrase, knowing perfectly well that Uriah has been trying to bring the stupid word back for the last year.

We motion for them to follow us through the tunnel to the pit. "This is where we part ways," Uriah says. "Dauntless, you're with us. You obviously don't need a tour, unless you're all a bunch of Pansycakes!"

"Let's go!" Christina yells, leading them away. Once they're gone Tobias and I turn to adress our group. "I'm Six, this is Four," I say. "I work in the control room most of the time, but for the next few weeks we'll be your trainers," Tobias continues. "Four and Six?" someone asks, "like the numbers?" It's the girl from Candor, Callie. "Is that a problem?" I demand, stepping closer to her. She quickly shakes her head, and I'm instantly reminded of Chris. "We're going to the Pit," Tobias continues. "You'll learn to love it very soon." We make our way down the steps, and just to show off a little, I turn around and walk backwards. I see Tobias smile, but he also steps in front of me slightly, just in case I slip. Typical. "Here, you can buy clothes, food, ammo, you name it," I tell the initiates. "There's also the tattoo parlour, that's where I work."

"You work in a tattoo shop?" the girl from Abnegation asks. "Yes," I reply sharply. She cowered behind somebody. My interest in her shrank. Stiffs need to stand out, or they won't get anywhere at all. Tobias and I had already learned that lesson. "Why?" Callie asked. "I like art," and with that I spin back around. "Very nice, Six," Tobias whispers, "way to instill fear in the newbies." I laughed quietly before grabbing Tobias' wrist and twisting it so that I could see his watch. "OW!" he cried. "You couldn't have just asked me what time it was?"

"Nope," I smile. "It's almost lunch, but we're going to show you the chasm before heading to the dining hall," I told everyone.

We allow them to gather at the barrier. At the sound of the crashing water, my throat becomes dry and it's difficult to breath. Tobias takes my hand in his and pulls me close to his side, he acts both as a barrier between me and the chasm, and a reminder of safety. I close my eyes and breath in his scent and feel his body beside me, and remember the feeling of safety in his arms, in his bed. I take a deep breath and open my eyes as Tobias starts to speak. "The chasm is here to remind us that there is a very fine line between being brave, and being an idiot." He has to shout over the sound of the water, but there's no doubt that everyone hears him. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will kill you. It has happened before, and will undoubtedly happen again. Consider this your warning." I flinch slightly at his words, remembering Al. Remembering his body lying on the floor exactly where we're standing now. "The cafeteria is this way," Tobias continues, putting an arm around my shoulder and guiding me away, pulling me from the memories I associate with that metal bar.

As always, when the initiates walk into the dining hall everyone stood and started clapping, stomping, cheering and just being plain noisy, but it spreads a smile across each initiates face. As they go to sit down, I notice that they are already splitting off into groups within themselves. The stiff sat with Callie and another Candor transfer, Connor, and Allie, the girl from Erudite. The two former Amity sat together, they seemed to be in some sort of relationship, and reminded me of Edward and Myra. (**I got it right in this story!) **Everybody else lumped together at another table. Tobias and I sit down with Callie and her new friends. They're serving fried chicken and poutine for dinner, and Tobias and I pile it onto our plates, just like everybody else. Samantha, the Stiff, however, stared blankly at it. Tobias nudged my elbow and nodded his head to her, so slightly that only the person who knew him best in the world would notice. I sighed and dropped a piece of chicken on her plate and set a bowl of poutine beside it. "That's chicken, that's potatoes and cheese," I explained and nudged her elbow. "Eat, it's good." She took a bite hesitantly, but then dug in. "You've never had fried chicken before?" Allie asks incredulously. "Stiffs eat plain food," I explain, "extravagences are self-righteous and unnecessary." Just then Uriah and Chris walk in. "Six!" Chris yells, waving us over to our regular table across the room. "Bye," I say as we grab our food and walk away.

Callie's POV

This is absolutely awe-inspiring. It's impossible to take it all in at once. The trainers, however, they're even more fascinating. Six scared the living daylights out of me at first. Just looking at her! She's small, but her look makes her more intimidating than Four, at first. She has blonde hair with purple and green highlights. If that weren't enough of a statement, her eyebrow and nose were both pierced, along with numerous piercings in each ear. Her shirt revealed a tattoo of what looked like birds in flight. I suppose I should have expected things like this, though, I did choose Dauntless after all. She wore a choker with a heart hanging from it, there was something inscribed on it, but I couldn't tell what. Her answers to questions are either threatening or cryptic. When she turned around, however, I saw that she had the Abnegation symbol tattooed on her shoulder. I wonder why. I think Four and Six are dating, since they hold hands and stuff. Six obviously has some sort of issue with the chasm. As soon as we got there she closed her eyes and started breathing funny, and Four pulled her closer to him, but stood between her and the railing. Close proximity to him seemed to calm her. At that moment she looked... scared? No, more like nervous. But then, when Four talked about people jumping and dying, she looked sad, and he had to lead her away. Why? I had so many questions, I just hoped that sometime I would be able to find out all the answers.

Once everyone was finished eating, Four and Six had us follow them to our new home for the next few weeks. "You have to be in here by 10," Six told us. "Training starts at 8 every morning and goes until 6. We'll have a lunch break at some point in there. Be in the Pit waiting in the morning or show yourself the door." With that, she left, taking Four with her. We all chose bunks, I took the top, Samantha took the bottom. Connor and Allie took the bunks beside ours. As people sort of dispersed, we all sat on the floor together. "What do you guys think of the ttrainers?" I asked. "They scare me!" Allie exclaimed, and Connor nodded in agreement. "The girl, Six, she has so many piercings and those bird tattoos, and her hair!" Samantha exclaimed. "In Abnegation that's unheard of!"

"Don't be such a stiff!" Connor told her. "You transferred for a reason. Why not embrace it?"

"Besides," I said, "I think she was an Abnegation transfer. She has their symbol tattooed on her shoulder. I think she's interesting. She looks like she could bite your head off if she wanted to, but at the chasm she looked nervous, almost scared. And then she looked sad," I mused. Obviously nobody else noticed these things, since they all just shrugged. "What about her and Four?" asked Allie. "Do you think they're a couple?" I nodded emphatically. "Absolutely, it was like they could read each other's minds, and he was really protective of her."

Allie and I gossiped about the trainers for a little longer, then Connor suggested we go to the Pit. "Ya!" I jumped up, "we need new clothes. Especially you Samantha!"

"I don't know the first thing about clothes and make-up!" she protested as I pulled her along. When we got to the Pit, Allie and I quickly spotted a clothing store and pulled the others inside. I found a bunch of shorts and tops that I liked, so did Allie. We quickly bought them and changed, dropping our old clothes in a trash can. "Come on," I told Samantha, "if you're going to be Dauntless, _Be_ Dauntless." I started pulling shorts out, but then realized that Samantha has never shown skin in her entire life, so I grabbed a few pairs of pants too. I sent her into a change room with these along with numerous shirts and two dresses, demanding that she choose two of everything and one dress. "What size shoe are you?" I ask, grabbing boots, sneakers and flats for myself. "7." I grab a pair of boots and sneakers for her too. The next step was make-up. I grabbed some eye-liner, mascara and eye shadow just as Samantha stepped out in black skinny jeans and a long sleeve off the shoulder shirt, like the one Six was wearing earlier, but Samantha had a tank on underneath it. "You look fantastic!" I exclaim, handing her the boots to wear, and taking her other stuff to the register. "It feels so weird!" she cried, pulling her hands into her sleeves, as we walk back to the dorm. "Well it looks great!" I dumped our purchases into the trunk at the end of our bed, pulling out the make-up and a hair brush. "Sit," I order, pointing at the bed. "No. No make-up," she insisted, but still sat down. "It's gonna look great!" I assure her, and start in on the eye shadow. When I was done with the make-up I pulled her hair out of the plain braid it was in and brushed it out. I take a step back to see how she looks and gasp. "What?" she asks, "what's wrong?" I smile and shake my head, pulling her to a mirror. Her jaw dropped when she saw her reflection. "You look stunning," I reassure her. "Thank you," she says quietly. I smile and pull her into a hug. She stiffens at first, then awkwardly patted my shoulder. "Get used to it," I laugh as I pull her out of my room. "Where are we going?" she asks. "To get tattoos!"


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Thank you all so much for all the reviews! You guys make my day, and I'm glad that you love the story! I don't anything but my own creations... Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Tris' POV

I was sitting at the front desk when they came in. Callie was literally dragging the Stiff, who just kept screaming "No!" over and over again. "You're giving me a headache!" I cry as I detatch Callie's iron grip on Samantha's arm. "Now what do you want?"

"We want to get tattoos," Callie says, she's gained a little more confidence, at least this time she didn't stutter when she talked to me. "Really?" I ask sceptically. She nods emphatically. "Alright. Albums are over there, pick something." She goes and sits in a chair, grabbing the first book she lays eyes on. Samantha, however, remains rooted in the same place. "You want one too, Stiff?" I ask. She takes a minute, obviously thinking, before biting her lip and nodding slowly. I snort rather loudly and shake my head. "You've got guts, Stiff, I'll give you that much. Maybe you belong here after all." I nod my head in the direction of the chair Callie is sitting in, and sit back down at the front desk.

A few minutes later Callie comes bouncing over with one of the albums open. "I'd like this one," she smiles and points at a picture of a ring of flowers. "Seriously? Your very first tattoo, and you want some little pansycake flower pattern?" I deadpan, but she must not understand the words coming out of my mouth, since she smiles even bigger and nods so much I'm afraid she's going to give herself whip lash. I roll my eyes and hop off my stool, leading her behind one of the curtains. "Where do you want it?" I ask as I get out the needles and ink. "My ankle," she says, slipping off her shoe. I put the disinfectant on her and was just about to start when somebody comes in and starts yelling my name. "SIX! SIX!"

"Back here!" I put down the needle and go to open the curtain, but somebody beats me to it. It's Paul, he works in the control room with Tobias, and over the last few months he has started hanging out with us more. "What's up, Paul?" I ask casually, turning to go back to work. "You better come with me," he says quickly, grabbing my arm. "Why?" I demand, not moving from my spot. "Six, please. I don't want to do this here." He tries to pull me away again, but I still stay where I am. "Tris," he growls quietly enough that only I can hear him. I shoot him a glare, eyeing Callie and Samantha, who is now standing behind Paul. I was about to say something when Tori came running up behind him. "Six, let's go. There was an accident." She quickly eyes my ring finger, so that only I can notice, but that's all it takes. Suddenly everything clicks. I push past Paul and Tori, while Samantha jumps out of the way, and break into a run. There are already people heading to the munitions rooms, and I run past them all. Tori and Paul catch up quickly and help to move the crowd. "What happened?" I demand as we run. "A train was derailed. It looked like somebody blew up the tracks," Tori explains quickly. What the initiates don't know about me is that I'm in charge of a military team that is trying to track down the remaining Erudite and Dauntless rebels. My team consists of Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Christine and Lauren. Tobias is my second in command (which I never let him forget). "Get out of my way!" I scream at the people in the doorway, who immediately move upon seeing who I am. "Where is he?" I demand, looking at Paul as I throw on my bulletproof vest. "He was on the train." I freeze mid action. "What?" I demand. I hadn't noticed but the others had filed in and were getting suited up. Uriah came and stood beside me, having already put on his vest and grabbed his ammunition. "Tris, he was on the train," Tori says quietly. It feels like I've just been punched in the throat, and it's suddenly hard to breath. "What was he doing on the train?!" I explode, looking straight at Paul. "He got a call from someone, asked me to cover for him and stomped off."

"Where was he going?" I growl. Paul looks down at the floor. "WHERE WAS HE GOING!?" I scream. "Abnegation," Paul blurts out. "He was going to the Abnegation sector." Then it clicks. That good for nothing, low-life bum called, and now Tobias could be... I take a deep breath and shake my head. No, he's fine. He's fine. I keep repeating this to myself as I get my gun and load it, putting two extra clips in my pocket. "Where's Chris?" I demand. She's got top medical training and she's going to be the one treating Tobias. "She's already there," Uriah tells me, taking my arm and leading me towards the door. "Let's go, then."

"Maybe I should drive," Uriah suggests as we get out to the cars. "I'm fine!" I tell him, jumping into the driver's seat and flooring it as soon as all the doors are closed, causing Shauna to fall into Zeke's lap. I can see the smoke from the crash already. Please let him be okay, please. I plead this over and over again. "Tris," Uriah squeezes my arm, "he's going to be fine."

"I swear to God, if anything happens to him he'll be dead." I growl. "I really don't think that killing Four because he got hurt is very fair," Zeke reasons. "Not Four," I inform him, "the man who made this happen." Everybody is silent for the rest of the drive, and I continue trying to reassure myself, fingering my ring finger as I do so.

As we pull up to the scene, I start to doubt myself even more. They've put out the fire, but the train cars are all piled on top of each other, and have fallen all over the place. Glass from the broken windows covers the ground everywhere you look. It's a complete and total mess. "Our first priority is finding survivors," I tell everybody. "Chris has set up a triage center over to the right of the crash sight. You know what to do." With that, we all jump out of the van and get to work. Lauren sees a friend of hers trying to get one of the doors open and runs off to help them, while Zeke and Shauna head to the third car to help lift the people out. This leaves Uriah and I, so we head to the very last car, which is propped up on it's nose against the stilt that holds up the train tracks. The windows are still intact, so there's no way to get in there, and the main door is halfway up a stilt, which rules it out. Our only choice is to climb up to the back door. "Boost me up?" I ask Uriah when I see that I won't be able to reach the first rung on the roof of the train. He puts his hands on my hips and lifts me up. I start to climb and am quickly followed by Uriah. I reach the top in no time, and give Uriah my hand to pull him up so that we're standing on either side of the train door. "I'll open the door, you check what the damage is." I nod and lie down on my stomach underneath the door. Uriah reaches over and pulls the door open, and I slide over so that I can see in. The train car is dark, and it takes my eyes a minute to adjust. There is a single body in the car. It lies across what is actually a wall. As my eyes adjust more I see blood. Not enough that they're likely to bleed out, but enough to cause some concern. Then I see what the person is wearing, and notice the ink on his ring finger. "Tobias," I whisper.

**OH! Plot twist! And I bet you're all saying, but Em, what happens next? Well, that is a very good question, and one that only I know the answer to. I feel so powerful! Well, the more reviews you give, the quicker you get the next chapter. Don't worry, though, I've already written it, so you don't have to wait a week while I figure out what actually happens. I'll update either tomorrow or Sunday... well, I hope you liked it, and PLEASE review. If you have any heart at all, even a teeny tiny one that most people don't know about, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, don't you all love me for posting today instead of making you wait another day? That's right, I know that you do, just admit it! Okay, I still don't own anything, and I don't see myself owning anything anytime soon, so let's just remember that. On with the chapter you've all been waiting less than 24 hours for!**

Chapter 4

Still Tris' POV

Uriah is at my shoulder in an instant. "I have to get down there," I say, lifting myself into a sitting position. "If I swing to the side I can slide down the wall to him."

"Take my hands," Uriah offers. I do, and then drop into the car, so that I'm hanging in the air above Tobias. "I'm going to swing you to the left," he explains, "push yourself into the wall when you hit it. You should just be able to slide down to him."

"Okay. On three. One... Two..." and then he throws me. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder when it hits the wall, and am vaguely reminded of the scar from when I got shot, but I still shove myself into it, turning so that I'm on my back, and slide down just like Uriah said. The second my feet hit the ground I dive towards Tobias. "Go get Christina!" I yell to Uriah, "_only_ Christina!" Uriah nods and hurries out of my sight. I hear him climbing down the roof, and I know that he understands what I mean. Chris is the best, only the best for Tobias. He's lying on his stomach, so I turn him onto his back, careful to keep his neck straight like I learned in field medic training, and start to assess his injuries. He has a cut on his forehead, but it doesn't look very deep, and probably will just require a bandage. As I look him over head to toe, feeling for any broken bones or cuts under his clothes, I find that the only other injury that I can see is on his leg. That's where all the blood around him is coming from. It looks like a piece of the car broke, and when he fell, he slid right past it, leaving a relatively deep cut. I need to stop the bleeding. I need something to stop the bleeding with. My shirt! I quickly take off my vest and pull my shirt over my head. I pull my knife from my back pocket and cut off the bottom of my shirt before pulling it back over my head, then move to sit beside is leg. I cut open the pant leg to assess how bad the cut really is, and to give me more access so that I can bandage it. The cut is about 2 inches long, but once I tie my shirt around it the bleeding slows substantially, but I'm pretty sure he'll still need stitches.

Now that he's out of any danger, my compartmentalizing is ineffective, and I look at him. _Really_ look at him. Look at his face, where his single eyebrow piercing sparkles in the light, and at the tattoo on his finger. And that's when I break down. My emotionally controlled self that just bandaged him up is gone, and now I need so badly to know that he's okay. "Tobias," I say, "Tobias, please wake-up. I need you to wake-up. Please-" my voice breaks and I start to cry. "Please, Tobias," I sob, "please hear me. Wake-up. Please, do it for me." As the tears run down my face I am reminded of a story my mother once told me. It was about a girl who fell into a deep sleep, and could only be awakened when her prince, her true love, kissed her. Granted, my mother used this as a lesson to show why we need to be selfless, but I was desperate. I'll try anything, cling to any hope I can get. And it's with this thought, that I reach down and press my lips to his. "Please," I breath against him. Just then, he moves. I could have cried with happiness if I wasn't already sobbing from worry. "Tris," he mumbles, moving his head, but not yet opening his eyes. "I'm right here," I grab his hand and move so that I'm right beside him. "I'm right here, Tobias." He reaches up to touch my face, slowly opening his eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asks, suddenly worried about me, and I actually smile. I'm always his first priority, even when he's just been in a fatal train accident and has been lying on the floor unconscious for the last half hour at least. "And why are you in a vest?" He tries to sit up, but I quickly put my hands on his shoulders and push him back down. "Hey, slow down. Do you remember what happened?" I turn back into the rational version of myself for a minute, acting first as a medic/soldier. "I was heading for the Abnegation sector. Then there was a loud explosion. I remember falling, but that's it."

"Okay, that's good," I say and try to smile at him. "That's-" my voice cracks again, and I start to cry. "Hey," Tobias takes my hand. "It's okay. C'mere." He pulls me down so that I'm lying beside him with my head on his chest. "Shh," he soothes, "it's okay. It's all okay."

"I was so worried!" I choke out. "When Tori came and got me I nearly killed Paul, and I definitely scared Callie and Samantha half to death, and that was before-" my voice falters. "Before I found out that you were on the train. It felt like I got punched in the throat. I was so scared, Tobias. I thought I lost you!"

"But you didn't. I'm fine, just some cuts and bruises." Tobias reassures me and I nod into his chest. "I know," I whisper.

"Tris!" I hear Chris yelling from outside the car. "I'm here!" I yell, getting up. "Tris, we're going to break the windows so that we can get you guys out of there. How's Tobias?"

"He's fine, just some cuts. He regained consciousness about 10 minutes ago."

"Okay, get clear of the windows and tell me when you're clear."

"Can you sit up?" I ask Tobias, who nods and pushes himself up with my help. As he does so he winces. "What?" I demand. "What's wrong?"

"Just a new record for world's worst headache," he smiles, "this one might even beat the hangover from the official initiation party after everything with the war ended." I smile back at him and sit beside him against the wall. "Clear!" I yell and tuck my head between my knees. They use a sledgehammer (and when I say they I mean Uriah, I could tell by the child like laughter that followed to smashing). Once it's cleanly broken, Uriah lifts Chris into the car. She hurries over, setting her first aid bag down beside Tobias. "His leg is worst off, I think he'll need stitches," I tell Chris, who lifts my make shift bandage and nods.. "I think you're right. I'm gonna send him home in an ambulance," she says. "I do not need an ambulance, Chris!" Tobias protests, but Chris just shakes her head at him. "You either get patched up in the ambulance and go straight back to work when you get to the compound, or you spend the next 6 hours in the infirmary." She tosses Uriah her bag as she speaks. "Fine," Tobias sighs. "Good. Can you walk?"

"Most likely." He pushes himself off the ground, using the wall to regain his balance. I stand beside him and let him lean on me as he limps over to the window. Uriah gives him a hand down, and then helps Christina and I out. "I'm glad you're okay, Four," Uriah smiles and they do some sort of complicated guy handshake. "Tris was going nuts worrying about you. Don't know if I could have lasted much longer with her going nuts like that." Tobias laughs and nods, "I have no doubts."

"You guys stay here and help for as long as they need you," I order, ignoring the boys. "We'll be in my room whenever you get back. Gather there and we'll start looking into who was responsible for this. Uriah, you're in charge."

"Is that wise?" Christina asks, and Uriah reaches his arm around her shoulders and places his hand over her mouth. "Alright, see you there. Pay no attention to the angry mumbling you're hearing." I try not to laugh as Chris fights her way out of his grip. "We'll walk with you," she says to me while glaring at Uriah. "I want to give the medics specific instructions." It takes us a while, since Tobias is still limping and his cut started to bleed again, but we finally got there. Chris talked to one of the medics while another one helped Tobias into the back of one of the ambulances. Just as I was about to jump in behind him, the medic Chris was talking to puts his hand on my shoulder. "You can't ride," he says matter of factly. "And why the heck not?" I demand. "Sorry, family only."

"Are you kidding me?" I demand. "Family only," he repeats. "This is ridiculous," I say, fiddling with my necklace and popping open the heart locket. "You'll have to meet him-"

"I'm his freaking wife!" I say, jamming my ring over my tattoo. "Oh! I'm so sorry," the medic says, giving me a hand into the back. The last thing I see before the door closes is Christina beaming from ear to ear, and Uriah standing with his jaw hanging on the ground.

**Oh! I bet most of you didn't see that coming! Congrats to Cassy-Kay for figuring out the tattoo thing. I'll explain them more in a later chapter. More to come soon, and sooner if you send more reviews! If you make it to 45 before my next update, I'll add two chapters at once. Hooray for incentive! Yay! Review, review, review! Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aww! Thanks for all the reviews you guys! You're all absolutely amazing! Now, by the end of this chapter and possibly the next one you may possibly hate me into the next eternity, but please, continue reading. It's gonna be fantastic!**

Chapter 5

Callie's POV

When we get to the tattoo parlour, Six is sitting at the front desk. Samantha had been screaming "No!" since we left the dorm, and had turned herself into deadweight, but that wasn't going to stop me. We were getting tattoos, even if Samantha passed out in the chair. Six looked up, rolled her eyes and stomped over to detach us. When I tell her we want tattoos she seems skeptical, but nods at the albums. I walk over and start to look, but still watch as she asks Samantha. They speak for a minute before Six snorts and shakes her head. She says something else to Samantha, but I don't quite hear what. Samantha comes and sits beside me, and Six goes back to the desk. "So what should we get?" I ask Samantha. "I don't know, there are so many choices. Maybe some sort of reminder of my past." I nod and continue to flip through the pictures, when one catches my eye. It's a line of flowers, hibiscus flowers to be exact, and I know immediately that that's the one I want. My mother's favourite flowers are hibiscus, she always kept them around the house, this tattoo can be a reminder of home. Then if my family comes on visiting day, I can show her and she might appreciate it instead of being thoroughly repulsed.

I grab the album and walk over to Six. "I'd like this one," I say and show her the picture. "Seriously?" she deadpans. "Your very first tattoo and you choose some little pansycake flower pattern?" People keep using that word, pansycake, what does it mean? I should really ask someone, but not Six, she would probably laugh at my ignorance and walk away. She rolls her eyes as I nod emphatically and beam at her, but gets off her stool and leads me behind a curtain. "Where do you want it?" she asks as she gets her tools ready. I think for a minute. I want it somewhere visible, but not where it's going to jump right out at people. "My ankle," I finally decide, slipping off my shoe. Six rubs disinfectant over my skin, and it's absolutely freezing, but I refuse to flinch. I WILL do this, and I will NOT be a wimp about it.

As she does this I notice that she has a tattoo on her left hand, her ring finger to be exact. It seems like it goes all the way around her finger, and while I can't exactly see what it is, it looks like numbers, maybe a date. I wonder if it has anything to do with Four. I'm about to ask her when someone starts yelling her name. "Back here!" she yells back, putting down the needle and walking to the curtain. It's pulled back to reveal a tall guy with blonde hair, and a worried look in his eyes. She calls him Paul, and is obviously friends with him. He grabs her arm, telling her to come with him, but she stands her ground. She's obviously not big on being given orders. He tries to pull her away again, but she remains rooted in the same spot. He leans down and whispers something to her, but she just glares at him, looking between me and Samantha, who had come to see what all the commotion was about. Then the woman who was on the roof shows up, Tori. "Six, let's go. There was an accident." As she says this she glances at Six's hand, the one with the tattoo.

As soon as she does this, Six is gone, running across the Pit floor, yelling at people to get out of her way. Tori and Paul take off after her only seconds later. I look up at Samantha, who is now standing beside my chair. "I wonder what that's all about," she says. "Only one way to find out," I smile. I grab her hand and we run out to the Pit floor, heading in the direction of the rest of the crowd. They lead us to a hallway lined with rooms labeled "ammunition" and "army supplies." People are gathered in front of one of the rooms, and I can hear muffled voices coming from inside, so Samantha and I push our way closer to the front, just in time to hear Six scream, "what was he doing on the train!?" There's mumbling again, we're not close enough to hear exactly what they're saying, but anyone within the compound would be able to hear perfectly well when Six screams, "WHERE WAS HE GOING!?" More mumbling, and then she's pushing her way through the crowd, followed by four other people. I recognize one of the guys as the trainer for Dauntless born initiates. She's heading for the steps out of the Pit. "Let's go," I pull Samantha's arm and follow them at a distance. As we walk I notice that Six is wearing a bulletproof vest, and is carrying a gun in the back of her pants. There are a bunch of other people throughout the Pit who are dressed similarly, including the four following Six. Since Four isn't there I assume that he is the "he" Six has been screaming about, confirming mine and Allie's theory that they were in a relationship.

We duck into one of the shops and watch as they run up the steps and out into the dome, then outside. They are followed by almost twenty other Dauntless members. "I wonder what happened?" Samantha muses. I shrug and start walking away. "Maybe Connor and Allie know," I suggest, and head out to look for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tobias' POV

I was sitting in the control room, chatting with Paul about which of the initiates I thought would make it, when my phone started ringing. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID, figuring it was just Tris, checking to see when I was getting off work. I should have checked the ID. "Ya?" I answer. "That's really not the correct way to answer the phone," Marcus criticizes. "What do _you_ want?" I demand. "I have information for you," he says, skipping the niceties. "Fine, tell me."

"I need to speak to you in person."

"Why?"

"The phone might not be secure." It's a ridiculous idea, nobody really even uses phones anymore, but it's obvious that I'm only going to get information from him in person. "Fine. When and where?"

"Meet me at the house. I'm already here so come as soon as possible." I don't bother saying good-bye, but simply flip the phone shut. "Can you cover for me?" I ask Paul. My shift is over in 30 minutes anyways. "Sure. Where are you going?"

"I have to go handle some business in Abnegation. If Tris comes looking for me, tell her I'll be back in an hour and I'll meet her at her apartment." Paul nods in agreement, so I grab my wallet and phone and head out to the train.

I check my watch when I get outside and see that the train will be here any second, and then I hear the whistle and start to jog. I jump into the last car and take a seat against the wall. This had better be good, I think, I hate going into Abnegation as it is, but going to see Marcus, and without Tris? Even though I could kill him in one swift movement, he still makes me nervous, and usually extremely angry. This better be quick, or else Tris will get suspicious, and then if nothing comes of it she'll be ticked that Marcus dragged me over for nothing, and without her.

Tris. As soon as I think of her name I suddenly swim in thought of her. Her face, her touch, her kiss, the way she feels in my arms. I think of her tattoos and the stories behind them all. The birds representing her family, the faction symbols on her shoulders. She and Christina both have Will's name tattooed above their chests, so they would never forget him. It was one of their healing things. Then I thought about the matching tattoos that Tris and I had on our ring fingers, "6.4 for all eternity". June 4th, the most important day of my life. I remember how bright Tris's smile was that day, how her eyes gleamed, and her piercings reflected the sunlight, making it look like she was sparkling. I could remember every detail of that day, down to the last millisecond and blade of grass. It was one of the happiest days of my life.

I was thinking about this when I heard the explosion. It was loud, and definitely close, I could smell the smoke and I felt the train shudder. I stand up and head towards the door to see what happened. That's when I hear the squeal of the brakes. If the brakes are on, why aren't we slowing down? Then I hear the screaming start, and the crash of the first car flying off the track, followed by the sickening sound of metal hitting metal, and the inevitable crunch. Then the car is jerked forward, and I'm thrown off my feet. A piece of siding is pushed in and I slide right past it, causing a large cut in my leg. I hit my head on the ground when the falling finally ends, and my last coherent thought before I pass out is, "Tris is going to kill me."

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

"Please, wake-up. I need you to wake-up. Please-" I hear Tris in my head. She sounds upset, why is she so upset? Why is she asking me to wake-up? I'm lying down, but I'm not in bed. Where am I? "Please, Tobias, please hear me. Please wake-up, do it for me," Tris pleads. I so badly want to, but I can't seem to open my eyes, and I have a splitting headache. Then I feel her lips on mine. They taste salty, she's crying. "Please," she whispers against my mouth. I have to wake-up. I have to do it for her. Nothing hurts more than hearing her so broken. "Tris," I mumble, and she grabs my hand. I reach up to touch her face, "why are you crying?" I ask and force my eyes open. I look around, we're not in our room. Then I remember, we're on the train. I try to sit up, but Tris puts her hand on my shoulders and pushes me back down, asking me if I remember what happened. I tell her and she nods. "That's good," she says, trying to smile. "That's-" her voice fails her and she starts to cry again. "Hey!" I grab her hand and pull her down so that she's lying beside me, crying into my chest. "Shh," I rub her back. "It's okay. Everything is okay now." And it is, because I have my Tris in my arms. No matter what, everything is okay if I have my Tris in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo sorry guys. My computer decided to commit suicide, and I haven't had a chance to get a new one yet, which meant that I couldn't update. I'm so so so so soooooo sorry! I have been doing a lot of writing though; I've got the next like 10-20 chapters of both my stories done, so in a way this was productive. Anyways, you all know the deal, I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris' POV**

"Did you just do what I think you just did?" Tobias asks as I twist my ring.

"Yes," I say, looking down. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? I could never be mad at you! I'm practically ecstatic! I can't wait to introduce you as Tris Eaton, my wife."

His smile is wider than I've ever seen it, and I heave a sigh of relief, smiling back. As we ride, the medic stitches up Tobias' leg and properly bandages it. When we get to the compound, Tobias jumps out easily and grabs my waist to lift me down.

"So can we get rid of your apartment now?" Tobias asks.

We had kept it for the last 3 months, even though I had moved into Tobias' apartment. I laugh and nod as we head towards said apartment. Once we're inside, I quickly push Tobias towards the couch.

"You need to rest," I tell him.

"I'm fine, Tris!"

"You were just in a train crash! I don't care if you just got a cut on your leg, you're going to sit and relax!"

He knows me well enough to know that I'm not going to back down, so he sits down and puts his feet up on the coffee table.

"Good, do you want a beer?"

"Sure."

I pass him one from the fridge.

"I'm going to go get the surveillance tapes from the control room so we can review them when everyone gets back," I tell Tobias.

"Okay. Can you pass me my book before you go?" he asks.

I grab the book off his dresser, it's some insanely old book called Oliver Twist, and toss it to him on my way out the door. I walk towards the Pit, passing the initiate dormitories as I go, and Carrie and Alyssa come running out. Carrie is Lauren's little sister, and Alyssa is her best friend.

"Six!" they yell, running after me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask leaning against the wall.

"What happened? Theywouldn'tletusgohelp! Butweheardyouyelling,isFourokay? Wasitrebels?"

Even though all their questions are squished together in one breath, I easily pick each one out.

"There was a train crash. Of course they wouldn't let you leave, you have no training! Plus, you're not allowed to leave the compound until the end of initiation. Four is fine, and I don't know."

"But you guys were the first out!" Alyssa exclaims. "They have to at least suspect that it was rebels."

"You know I can't give you a straight answer. If it was, everyone will know soon enough. Now-"

"OHMYGOD! Six!" Carrie squeals.

"What?"

She starts jumping and points at my hand. "You're engaged!"

Alyssa starts jumping too, so I join in.

"Actually I'm married!" I squeal.

"WHAT!?"

They stop jumping and stare at me.

"I promise we're going to get everyone together soon to explain, but right now I really have to deal with this whole train crash thing, so…" I edge around them and walk away.

"Six!" they yell after me.

"Bye!" I wave and turn the corner, continuing towards the Pit. I see that Callie, Samantha and Connor have discovered chocolate cake, and are devouring it in the cafeteria. I continue past the tattoo parlour and see a few transfers nervously flipping through the sketch books. I roll my eyes and mount the steps to the glass building. I'm almost to the elevators when I hear him.

"Tris! Tris stop!" Marcus yells.

He finally stopped calling me Beatrice when I held a knife to his throat and informed him that that was no longer my name. I whip around to see him walking non-chalantly towards me.

"What do _you_ want?" I demand.

"I came to find Tobias. He was supposed to meet me over an hour ago."

I gape at him, how can he not know? He's a freaking leader!

"You're kidding me, right? You can't be serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. I don't joke."

"How did you get here?" I demand.

"I drove. There was some sort of problem near Abnegation, so I came through Candor," he explains.

"You idiot!" I laugh. "That _problem_ was a major train crash! But you already know that, don't you."

He looks away slightly.

"Don't you!?" I yell.

People are starting to stare now. Sure I'm known as a bit of a hot head, and I yell at people all the time, but rarely the leaders of the other factions.

"I had information," he says slowly.

As speaks the rest of my team comes through the doors.

"You had information and you didn't tell him?" I growl.

"I didn't think it was that urgent," he tries to defend himself.

"You didn't think it was urgent? If it wasn't urgent you wouldn't have demanded to see him! You almost got him killed!" I scream.

I can see Uriah and Christina walking towards us, with Zeke and Shauna right on their heels, out of the corner of my eye, but I ignore them.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asks. "Where's Tobias?"

"In our apartment, no thanks to you! Because of your stupid little unurgent phone call, he almost died on that train!" I yell and shove him away from me.  
"He was on that train because _you_ called!" I shove him again.

"That's not my fault," he says haughtily, "I had nothing to do with the attack."

"Are you kidding me!?" I demand.

"I don't kid. Kidding is a selfish form of entertainment."

I reach up and slap him across the face. As I do this, Uriah and Christina pick up the pace and run over to us.

"This is _all_ your fault! He was almost killed because of you!"

I go to slap him again, but Uriah grabs my wrist.

"Tris," he says.

"NO!" I yell. "No, _Tris_. This is his fault!"

I try to move towards him again, but Uriah grabs me around the waist.

"He's not worth it, Tris." Uriah tries to calm me. I take a deep breath and try to regain my composure.

"Take him into custody," I tell Zeke, who steps forward to cuff Marcus.

"You can't arrest me!" Marcus cries, "I'm a leader!"

"I don't care what you are!" I scream at him. "You withheld information that caused the deaths of, how many people?" I ask Chris.

"Thirteen, so far," she glares at Marcus.

"And you could have caused many more. Including the death of my husband, so ya, I don't care who you are. You're under arrest." I glare at him, but he simply stares at my ring.

"Husband?"

"Yes, husband."

"You little _slut_," he spits, "how dare you marry my son! What did you do, get knocked up? I always knew you were trouble. I never understood why your parents wasted their lives for the likes of you, you little whore!"

At the mention of my parents I snap. I lunge at Marcus and kick him where it hurts. He collapses to his knees, groaning, but I'm not done.

"How dare you!" I scream at him and punch him in the face. Since his hands are cuffed behind his back he loses his balance and fall to the floor. I start to kick him in the ribs. I get three good kicks in before I'm grabbed from behind and pulled away from him.

"How dare you dishonor my parents you scum bag!" I scream at him, trying to get closer. Then all of a sudden Uriah is standing in front of me, and before I can say anything he throws me over his shoulder and starts to walk away.

"Put me down!" I scream.

"Take her to Four!" Chris yells over my screaming.

Uriah walks down the steps into the Pit, but I continue to scream and pound my fists on his back.

"Put me down, Uriah!" I scream as he walks across the floor. People are staring at us, but neither Uriah nor I care.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"I'm going to kill that insolent scum bag! Put me down!"

"No."

I carry on like this all the way to the apartment, where Uriah opens the door and carries me inside while I continue screaming at him.

"What the-" I hear Tobias start and then cut himself off. "Tris!" he yells as Uriah finally sets me down, but quickly moves to block the door.

"What's going on?" Tobias demands, but I'm staring at Uriah.

"Move!" I yell at him.

"No."

I try to push him out of the way.

"I'm not moving, Tris. Besides I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to kill your own father-in-law."

"Marcus? What did he do?" Tobias demands

"He almost got you killed! And since when do I play by the rules?"

"What happened?" Tobias asks again, but this time looking at Uriah.

"Not completely sure, but Tris did him in pretty good, after he used some choice words."

As I remember what he said, about me, about my parents, I begin to shake. Tobias walks towards me, slowly.

"Tris?" he says quietly, and that's it.

I start to fall, and put my head in my hands, feeling tears slide down my cheeks. Tobias catches me before I hit the floor and lifts me into his arms.

"I've got it from here," he tells Uriah as I sob into his chest.

I hear the door close, and Tobias carries me into the bedroom.

"Shh,"he soothes, "It's alright. Everything is okay. Now, what happened?"

I take a deep breath and try to compose myself, but it's really not working, so I just start trying to choke out what happened.

"H-he c-came l-look-king f-for you. T-tried to d-deny he knew w-what h-happened! I called him on it and t-told him y-you w-were on the t-train."

I start to sob harder, seeing Tobias lying on the train unconscious in my mind. Tobias holds me tighter in his arms and rubs my back.

"It's okay," he tells me. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

I lift my head and look up at him. He smiles and wipes the tears from my eyes, then kisses my forehead.  
"I'm right here."

I nod and take another deep breath.

"He said it wasn't his fault, so I slapped him. Then I told Zeke to arrest him because if he had given you the information he had we might have been able to stop the attack. He said we couldn't arrest him because he's a leader and I freaked out and told him I don't care what he is, because of him 13 people died, and a bunch of others almost died, including my husband."

"You told him we were married?" Tobias asks, and I nod.

"I didn't think it really mattered anymore, I mean, Uriah knows. By tomorrow everybody in the city will know."

Tobias smiles, "I guess so. Then what happened?"

"He called me a slut, and a whore. Then he said he never did understand-" I stop, tears falling again. "He said he never did understand why my parents died for the likes of me."

I start to sob again.

"Oh, Tris," Tobias sighs and holds me tighter.

"I'm gonna kill him," he mumbles before putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head to face him. "Tris, listen to me. You are not a slut, or a whore. You're the most beautiful, smart, amazing girl in the world. And I love you so much, and so did your parents. They died truly honorable deaths, and they wouldn't have wanted to change that for anything in the world. You know that, right?"

I nod slowly, fiddling with my ring and not quite meeting his eyes.

"Marcus is a low-life scum bag that thinks he's so much better than everyone else, and will say anything to make people think he's amazing. You know that. You know that he's just a big cowardly liar."

I nod again, this time meeting Tobias' gaze.

"He just made me so mad. I'm used to his ideas about us, but he disrespected my parents!" I vent, my anger returning.

"I know," Tobias nods.

"We need to get back to work," I say finally, wiping my eyes and pushing away from Tobias. "I never actually made it to the control room to get the surveillance tapes," I smile.

"Let's go then," Tobias takes my hand and leads the way out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys *awkward laughing* Umm… I know you all probably hate me for not updating in like forever, but I've been really busy with school and work and not having a computer made it a whole lot more difficult to update. However, now I have a computer and things aren't as crazy anymore, so I am back and will try to start updating more often again. Now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**Tris' POV**

Zeke and Shauna put Marcus in an interview room once I was carried off, so we head that way, running into Christina on our way.

"He's on the 3rd floor, room 5," she tells us. "I was just coming to get you guys. Marcus won't talk to anyone until he sees you, Four."

We all head back to the elevator and head up together.

"Oh! The tapes!" I cry, remembering the real reason we were here. "I never got them from the control room."

"Don't worry," Chris smiles, "I sent Uriah. I don't know why you put him in charge when Four is gone. I'm the one who calls all the shots."

I laugh, but make a mental note to put Chris in charge next time, since she is right.

"Okay, tell him to take them up to the apartment. We'll gather there when Marcus has been dealt with."

She nods and hurries off in the other direction to find Uriah. Shauna is standing outside the door to the interview room when we get there.

"Hey guys!" she smiles.

"Heard he wouldn't talk until he saw me," Tobias says bluntly.

"Always the charmer, Four," she laughs and moves towards the observation room. "You coming Tris?" she asks. Before I can answer Tobias jumps in.

"No, she's gonna come and help drive him insane."

Shauna shrugs and closes the door as Tobias and I enter the adjacent one.

"Son!" Marcus cries when he sees him, he's about to get up and hug him, but Tobias whips his gun out.

"Sit," he motions.

Marcus looks shocked, but I have to try not to laugh.

"You've seen me, now answer the questions. You're not in any position to refuse."

Marcus backs up and returns to his seat, as Tobias hands me the gun and walks out the door, obviously aware of the fact that he could quite possibly snap Marcus in half right now he's so angry. I move so that I'm behind Marcus and lean against the wall. This is sure to make him nervous, I'm unpredictable enough when I'm visible, how can he guess what I'm doing when he can't see me?

"Let's try this one more time," Zeke says, leaning against the table. "Did you have information about the attack?"

**Tobias' POV**

I knew I couldn't stay in the same room as Marcus; I was ready to kill him for what he said to Tris. So I handed Tris the gun and walked out, he was more scared of her anyways.

"Nice of you to join me," Shauna smiles when I walk into the observation room.

"Did you have any information about the attack?" Zeke asks.

I turn to watch with Shauna.

"Yes, and I called Tobias to arrange a meeting to tell him," Marcus replies, trying to find Tris in his peripheral vision.

"Why didn't you tell him over the phone?" Zeke asks.

"Phone calls can be monitored."

Tris and I snort at the exact same time.

"That was creepy," Shauna informs me before turning back to listen to Tris.

"Phones haven't been tapped in over 30 years, we have way more advanced technology than that."

Marcus remains silent, so Zeke moves on.

"Where did you get the information?" Zeke asks as Tori joins us in the observation room.

"I heard about Tris' little escapade earlier and thought I'd come watch." She smiles.

"See, that's why I told you I should be in charge. I don't have to be thrown over someone's shoulder and dragged away to prevent murder," I tell her.

"Ya, you just walk over and randomly beat people to a pulp," Shauna deadpans.

"Exactly," Tori smiles.

I turn back to the window as Marcus answers.

"I have my sources."

"Would you care to name them?" Zeke asks

"They are anonymous."

"I highly doubt that," Tris says moving away from the wall, and standing beside Marcus, slamming the gun on the table. "SO let's try that again. Who are your sources?"

I can see the sweat begin to gleam on his brow as Zeke leans forward.

"If you don't want to tellus, we will have to assume that you helped to plan it, and you will be charged with the murder of 13 people, the penalty for that is death. And we don't care who you are, we've killed corrupt leaders before, and we'll do it again."

Marcus gulps visibly.

"Now, who was your source?" Tris asks again, fingering the trigger.

"A former member of Abnegation," he blurts out.

"We're gonna need a little more than that," Zeke says.

"And if you don't share it willingly, there will be consequences," Tris picks up the gun and seems to study it.

"Y-you wouldn't shoot me!" Marcus cries nervously.

"Not yet," Tris says, "but we have other ways to make you talk. I'm sure you're well acquainted with the use of fear landscapes here in Dauntless."

He gulps and nods.

"How would you like to visit yours?"

"Who's your source?" Zeke asks one last time.

"A former member of Abnegation!" Marcus cries.

"Wrong answer," Tris says, "take him to a holding cell until further notice."

"You can't do this!" Marcus yells at her as Zeke cuffs him. "You don't have the power. You're just a selfish little slut who thinks she's worth something!"

That's the last straw. I stomp out of observation and throw the interview door open.

"How dare you!" I yell. "That's my wife you're talking to!"

"And I am your father! You can't talk to me like this!"

"My father?" I laugh, "You were never my father! Fathers don't beat their children! You were my torturer!"

"You worthless little punk. I beat you to teach you a lesson. One that you obviously never learned. No wonder your mother left you. You and that worthless slut are obviously perfect or each other, my mistake."

"Tris is not a slut! She's my wife, and she has more power than you'll ever have in your entire self-serving pathetic life." I spit. "Now I think we've all heard enough out of you," I smile before punching his lights out.

"Put him under 24 hour surveillance," Tori says, "and keep him sedated."

Zeke nods and throws him over his shoulder, carrying him down the hall, Shauna following closely.

"Ok, I feel the need to point out that I was the calmest one here," Tris smiles.

Tori and I simply laugh.

"You two are each other's kryptonite," Tori laughs, "that's why Tris is in command. She gets into trouble far more often than you do." With this she leaves, and Tris and I are left alone.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Well I got to punch his lights out, so I'm feeling pretty great about myself right now," I smile and she laughs.

"Chris and Uriah are probably all set up in the apartment by now, we should probably head that way." She turns and starts to walk out, but I grab her hand and pull her back.

"I love you, Tris. You know that right?"

"Of course," she smiles and stands on tip toe to kiss me. "I love you, too." She smiles and takes my hand, pulling me out into the hallway. "Now we've got traitors to catch."

I laugh as I follow her back to the apartment. When we get there Uriah and Chris have just finished setting up the computers and whiteboards around the living room.

"Build your own war room in thirty minutes or less!" Christina laughs as we walk in.

"Nice job, Chris!" Tris laughs, "now let's get to work."

We watch all the video footage we've got, but the best we can get is that the team was made up of five people, all dressed in black ski masks to hide their faces.

"This is hopeless!" Tris cries after an hour. "We're not learning anything! I think it's time to pack up." We all nod in agreement, thoroughly bored.

"I'm with you," Uriah says. "Let's talk about something else. Like how you two got married and didn't tell us!"

I look over at Tris who smiles sheepishly.

"We want to tell everybody together," she says.

"When? I'm dying here!" Uriah moans.

"How about we have everybody over on Friday?" I suggest to Tris, who nods.

"Ya, we'll have a bit of a party!"

"But Friday isn't for three days! I'll die!" Uriah complains.

"How are you not dying to know?" He asks Christina, who looks at the floor.

"Well, I was kinda there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, don't you love me so much for updating already? Just admit it, I'm making your day. I'm even updating after work, instead of crashing onto my bed after cooking for something like 12 hours. Anyways… Oh! I wanted to send a shout out to Lynn, who's guest that apparently loves reviewing. Thanks so much sweetie, your reviews actually made my day, frowns upside down and everything. I love your reviews, don't stop sending them. Anyways, on with the story. As we all know by now, I own absolutely nothing… Oh and I love Jimmy Fallon, just as a side point.**

**Chapter 9**

**Tris' POV**

"WHAT!? How did you not tell me that?" Uriah explodes.

"I was sworn to secrecy!" Christina defends.

"Why was she there?" he demands.

"We needed witnesses," I shrug, "now we should probably go talk to Tori about how we're going to deal with Marcus." I get up and start to walk towards the door when someone knocks.

"Do I have good timing or what?" I ask no one in particular and answer the door. "Tori!" I greet, opening the door wider to let her in. "We were just about to come find you."

"I came to see what you found on the surveillance videos," she explains.

"Well then you wasted a trip," Uriah deadpans.

"We know that there were four of them, and that's it," Tobias expands.

"Did you know about them?" Uriah asks, pointing at Tobias and I.

"Ya," Tori shrugs and sits down on a chair by the kitchen table.

Uriah turns and gives me a look that clearly demands an explanation.

"She performed the ceremony," I shrug again before sitting down on the couch next to Tobias.

"What are we going to do about Marcus?" Chris asks.

"That's really up to Tris and Four," Tori says. "You're in charge of hunting down the rebels, and Marcus is withholding information. I do like the idea of putting him through his landscape, though. It seems like a tame form of torture. Just wait till tomorrow, it's almost 11 as it is."

I hadn't realized how late it was. Thinking about it now, though, I am suddenly exhausted. It's been a long day.

"We have initiates to train from 8 to 6," Tobias says.

"Then let's plan to put him through at 7," I suggest, "Zeke and Shauna can continue trying to question him throughout the day."

Tori nods along as I plan. "Sounds good. I'll let Zeke and Shauna know, I have a meeting in the glass building anyways. See you tomorrow."

I walk her to the door and just as I'm about to close it she sticks her head back in. "By the way, you guys," she smiles, "subtle way to announce your marriage today."

"BYE, Tori," I say emphatically.

She simply laughs and runs down the hallway.

"Let's get this stuff packed up," Chris says, unplugging all the cord around the room and putting them in a bag. Tobias and I pack up all the computers while Uriah breaks down the whiteboards.

"See you in the morning," Chris gives me a hug before she and Uriah leave. I stifle a yawn as I close the door before throwing myself onto the couch.

"Are you tired?" I ask Tobias.

"Exhausted."

"We ever ate dinner," I muse. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. You?"

"I'm too tired to be hungry," I yawn. "God it was a long day! This morning we were simply scaring initiates, then you were in that stupid train crash-"

"And you announced to the world that we're married, and then tried to murder your father-in-law," Tobias smiles.

"Exactly. That is a lot in one day." I put my head on Tobias' chest, listening to his heartbeat, it's steady rhythm making me even more tired. I feel my eyes slip closed as I start to doze.

"Tris?" Tobias whispers.

"Tris is unavailable, leave a message." I mumble and feel Tobias' body shake with laughter, and hear the rumble in his chest.

"Let's get you to bed."

I feel the words as opposed to hearing them. Tobias lifts me into his arms and I wrap my arms around his neck. He walks into the bedroom and puts me down on the bed.

"Are you going to get changed?" he asks.

I nod and pull myself to my feet, walking over to his dresser and pulling out one of his t-shirts. I pull my own off and realize it's the same one I cut up earlier to bandage Tobias' leg. I toss it in the general direction of the laundry hamper before pulling Tobias' shirt over my head. I do the same with my pants, but I don't replace them, I simply crawl back under the covers. A few seconds later Tobias joins me, wrapping an arm around me. I curl into him, safe in his arms. "I love you, Tris Eaton," he whispers and kisses my cheek. I turn over so my head is resting on his chest.

"I love you, too," I smile as I drift off to sleep.

**So there it is, I'm contemplating doing the next chapter right now too, so you may get another chapter tonight. I not I'll probably post it tomorrow. Oh, and for those of you who read my other story, Once Upon A Spy, I'll probably update that on like Sunday. BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I'm back already. All I have to say here is thanks to James Dashner (author of the Maze Runner books) for the slang that I use in this story. I'm not sure if I've done that yet, but now I am.**

**Chapter 10 **

**Still Tris' POV**

"Tris," Tobias shoves my shoulder. "Tris." Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away. "Tris!" she pulls the duvet off the bed. I groan and pull my pillow over my head.

"Tris you have to get up," he pulls the pillow from my hands.

"Go away!" I groan and reach for his pillow, but he grabs it first.

"Tris, come on, we have to be in the Pit in 30 minutes."

"Coffee," I snap and he points to the bedside table. I sit up and reach over to grab it.

"Mmm," I smile as the liquid slides down my throat and the caffeine hits my brain.

"Go get ready," Tobias smiles, "those initiates aren't going to save themselves."

"You obviously don't remember being an initiate," I snort, gathering clothes to change into after I shower. I grab a pair of short shorts and a tank top, since today we start actual training. I jump into the shower still holding my coffee, gulping it down as I rinse my hair out. When I walk out of the bathroom, finally ready with my hair in a ponytail, Tobias hands me a travel mug of coffee and my combat boots, which I pull on as he pulls me out the door.

"We're late," he says as we jog down the hallway.

"So? It'll keep them on their toes," I comment as I try to drink my coffee and jog at the same time.

"True."

We get to the hallway leading out to the Pit and he slows down to a leisurely walk. I spot the initiates huddled near the chasm, looking around. Tobias and I walk towards them and then turn to walk past them. I hear them murmuring among themselves, unsure of what to do.

"Are you shanks coming or what?" I yell over my shoulder, and they jog over to catch up. We lead them to Training Room 2, as the Dauntless born have taken over room 1.

"Sit," I command and point to the mats on the ground.

"Before we start training, we're going to talk about initiation."

Tobias leans against the wall beside me as I drink my coffee.

"Initiation is broken up into three stages: physical, emotional and mental-"

"Why?" Callie interrupts.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which is failure to act while you are afraid."

I walk over to the box in the corner as he speaks and pull out a gun and load it.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to fire a gun," I say, moving to stand in front of the initiates while Tobias hands out the guns to everybody as they stand up.

"What's the second thing?" Ryan asks through a yawn.

I flip the gun in my hand, press the barrel to his neck (I couldn't reach his head) and click a bullet in place, just like Tobias did last year. "You'll find out soon enough," I say. "Now wake up! You're holding a deadly weapon, try acting like it!" I take a sip of my coffee, turn and fire at the target, hitting it dead center. Ryan swallows hard and looks at the ground.

"Now you try," I turn to the others and they all scramble to their targets, and start firing.

"So was I scary enough?" I ask Tobias with a smile.

"Terrifying," he laughs and starts walking around, watching the initiates try to shoot. The first person to hit the target is Connor; he's on his second round. However, I'm stunned that the first person to hit the center is the Stiff, Samantha. Granted she falls on her butt from the recoil, and it's a total fluke, but she did it. I walk over and help her up.

"You're supposed to stay on your feet, Stiff," I say and she blushes. "Nice shot, though." She beams as I walk away.

"That was nice," Tobias smiles at me.

"Shut up."

I walk past him and stand behind Allie and Ryan. He's on his fifth round and still hasn't even come close to hitting the target.

"You know, Ryan," Allie says between shots, "statistically speaking you should have hit the target at least once. Even Samantha hit the target and she hit the floor doing it."

I smile as she speaks, remembering how Will had told me the same statistic. I, however, did better than Ryan when he told me, hitting the target on the next shot. Ryan grits is teeth, arms, pulls the trigger and loses his footing when the gun kicks back, sending the bullet into the ceiling.

"The target is that way," I point, causing him to blush and try again. This time he falls after shooting and the bullet hits the floor.

"Okay, this is just pathetic!" I cry. "It pains me to watch!" The others look over at us and snicker as they see Ryan's empty target.

"Then stop watching," he snaps at me.

I glare at him. "I wish I had the luxury. Get up."

"No," he crosses his arms.

"What are you, two?" Tobias demands, walking over and grabbing the back of his shirt. "Up."

He scrambles to his feet to avoid being strangled.

"Now you're going to stand here and shoot until you hit the target."

Tobias releases him and I move to stand behind him. He raises the gun and starts again. I look over and check Tobias' watch to find that it's 11:30. We're supposed to break for lunch at 12.

"I'm going to go find someone," I tell Tobias, motioning to Ryan. He nods and I walk out and straight into Uriah.

"Whoa, Tris!" he cries, catching me so that I don't fall.

"Sorry," I laugh, regaining my balance.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I've got a pathetic little pansycake that hasn't hit the target yet." I smile.

"WHAT!" Uriah demands, shocked. "I know. We're not letting him leave until he hits the target, so I'm going to find someone to watch while we eat."

"I'll do it," he volunteers.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll eat while we watch the little klunks beat each other to bloody pulps," he smiles.

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem, it gets me out of guard duty," he smiles and runs off, most likely to tell Zeke.

"No, wait. URIAH!" I call after him but he just waves and runs around the corner.

I sigh and walk back inside. Everybody has put down their guns and is now watching Ryan as he tries to hit the target.

"Who?" Tobias asks

"Uriah," I lean against the wall beside him. "For shuck's sake, brace yourself!" I cry as he lands on his butt again.

"Why did he volunteer?" Tobias asks as Ryan climbs to his feet again.

"He didn't want to stand outside the door to Marcus' cell," I roll my eyes.

"Typical," Tobias laughs. We stay silent for a while, simply watching the epically proportioned fail going on in front of us.

"You know," I say after a while, "even though this is almost painfully sad to watch, it's kind of funny at the same time." Tobias shrugs in agreement and checks his watch, then shows me.

"Lunch," I smile.

"Alright, everybody has one hour to eat lunch. Be back here by 1 for afternoon training," Tobias announces as Uriah walks in. Everyone jumps up and rushes towards the door, Ryan tries to get out with them, but I grab the back of his shirt and pull him back.

"Nice try," I press the gun back into his hand. "This is Uriah, you're gonna entertain him for a while now. Don't worry, he's nicer than we are," I smile as Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. Chris is sitting at our usual table when we get to the cafeteria, with Lauren and Shauna.

"Hey guys!" Lauren greets us as we sit down, grabbing a couple slices of pizza off the tray in the middle of the table.

"Hey, when did you get back last night?" I ask her, realizing that she wasn't there at all when the rest of the team came back.

"I stayed to help transport the wounded back to the hospital. I didn't get back until 1 in the morning."

"Has Chris filled you in yet?" I ask and she nods.

"I'm on watch next."

"You're replacing Uriah?" Tobias asks and she nods.

Just then, Uriah slides into the seat beside Christina.

"Hey! Did he do it?" I ask and he nods smiling widely. "I superglued his shoes to the ground so he didn't move in the kick back. Hit the center on his first try."

"You what?" I laugh.

"Glued his shoes to the floor," Uriah smiles and speaks slowly. "Then he couldn't them unstuck, so he's walking around without shoes."

I'm doubled over with laughter now, unable to stop and gasping for air.

"Okay, so you obviously don't need dessert," Tobias chuckles, sliding my chocolate pudding over to Shauna. I can't even stop laughing long enough to grab my pudding, which I kind of wanted. I almost fall out of my chair, but Tobias catches me. I'm sure that people are staring by now, especially the initiates, but I don't care. It feels so good to laugh, really laugh, in a way I haven't been able to for far too long. My body shakes and I gasp for air, but I don't care. It just feels so good to be happy again. Better than I ever imagined it would be.

**Okay, so this chapter was mostly fluff and so is the next chapter, but the fear landscape is coming soon, don't worry. Well, I'll be back soon. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya! Here it is, the chapter that you've all been waiting for, very impatiently, might I add. Except it's actually not, the chapter you all really want is the next one, sorry. Oh, and for blazinglizard09- There are 5 traitors, no Tris and Tori didn't fight and yes you will meet the other leaders, in this chapter as a matter of a fact. Anyways, on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

**Tobias' POV**

When Tris finally pulls herself together, we head back to the training room to wait for the initiates, who arrive at exactly 1. We lead them down the hallway to the workout room.

"The second thing you will learn today is how to win a fight," I explain.

"Today we'll work on technique, tomorrow you'll be fighting each other," Tris continues.

"Now, before we start, I never finished explaining how initiation works due to numerous interruptions," I look between Callie, Ryan and Tris, who sticks her tongue out at me. I fight myself not to smile, but feel my lips twitch nonetheless. "Anyway," I continue, "during the first stage, transfers and Dauntless-born are kept separate, but you will be evaluated together. Your rankings will be compared with theirs at the end of each stage."

"Rankings?" Callie questions.

"Your ranking is there for two reasons. They decide in what order you will pick your job, and only the top ten initiates will be accepted into Dauntless at the end of initiation."

"What?" Callie asks, shocked.

"There are ten Dauntless and eight of you," Tris takes over, "four people will be cut at the end of the first stage. Four more will be cut after the final test. If you don't make a cut, you join the factionless. Now, let's get to work. Everybody get a punching bag."

They all scramble to their feet and stand at their bags, as I demonstrate the punches and kicks that they will be able to use tomorrow. While I do this, Tris walks around, correcting technique and giving helpful tips. I notice her stop and talk to Samantha a little longer than she does the others. Most of them don't have enough muscle to move the bag more than a few centimetres when they hit it, except Ryan. The first kick he tries, the bag swings about a foot to the left, almost knocking over Paige, the girl from Amity.

"Sure," I say, putting out a hand to stop the bag, "you can do that, but you can't keep your balance enough to shoot a gun properly."

I push the bag back at him before walking away. Watching them practice is a pretty mind dulling thing, and I can tell Tris agrees since she's sitting leaning against the wall half asleep by the third hour.

"Hey!" I sit down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Bored?" I ask.

"To death!" she groans, "you?"

"Well it's definitely not as fun as last year," I smile and she shoves my shoulder. "What? It's true. Last year I got to watch you."

She smiles and leans her head against my shoulder. "Are you going to watch tonight?" she asks suddenly, looking up at me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I just thought you might not want to."

I'm about to continue when there's a loud thud, followed by Callie's "OHMYGOD!" I look up to see Paige lying on the ground, Tom kneeling beside her, holding her hand and Ryan's punching bag swinging wildly. Tris scrambles to her feet and rushes over to Paige, and I follow behind her, stopping the punching bag just before it whacks her in the head as she kneels on Paige's other side.

"The punching bag hit her in the head," Tom says anxiously.

"It just knocked her out," Tris tells him, feeling her pulse. "Let's get her to the infirmary." She goes to help her up, but Tom stops her.

"I've got it," he says and lifts her into his arms. Tris shrugs and heads to the door, Tom following close behind her.

"Back to work," I say once they're gone.

"Is he going to be okay?" Samantha asks.

"She'll just have a headache. Now get back to training, you're gonna need it."

They all trudge back to their bags and start working again. Tris comes back at around 5:30 with a muffin. I raise an eyebrow as she takes a bite.

"I was hungry," she defends. "And the cafeteria is right in my way on the walk back from the infirmary to here." I shake my head and grab a piece.

"Hey!" she cries and pulls it out of my reach. "I was hungry, too," I smile.

"Then go get your own!"

"Whatever happened to what's mine is yours?" I ask and she snorts.

"I don't remember that being in the vows."

"I thought it was one of those obvious things that comes with being married."

"Well that was very naive of you, now wasn't it?"

"Apparently," I say and kiss her.

When she pulls away I see that all the initiates have stopped working and are staring at us.

"Can we help you?" I snap and they all return to their punching bags, most blushing.

"What did you guys do?" Christina walks in and sees everyone blushing.

"Six flashed them," I smile.

"I wish," Ryan mumbles and I stomp over to him.

"What was that?" I demand quietly.

"I said, I wish," he says, straightening up in an attempt to look scarier or braver, I'm not sure which. I still tower over him, so it doesn't make much of a difference anyways.

"I would stop if I were you. It's not the safest course of action."

Tris and Chris come and stand behind me and he gulps.

"I-I'm not scared of you," he says, although his voice is slightly shaky, and I think he winces as he says it.

"I'm sure. However, as stupid as that may be, I'm really not the person you need to be scared of right now. She is," I point to Tris.

"She's like miniature!" he laughs.

Bad idea. Five seconds later he's lying on the ground with Tris' boot on his throat.

"And I'll snap you like a twig," she smiles before removing her foot. "You're all free to go. Remember that you have to be in your dorm by 10 and be here by 8 tomorrow." With that Tris grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room, with Chris following closely behind.

"So what did you guys actually do?" she asks, jogging up to walk beside us.

"Four told them we were together, and since we're wearing our rings, I'm pretty sure they figured out we're married," Tris says.

"How?" Chris demands.

"I kissed her," I smile and Christina laughs.

"Subtle."

I shrug as we head to the cafeteria to grab some food before dealing with Marcus.

"What can we eat one handed?" Tris muses, scanning the available choices.

"Ah ha!" Christina cries. "They have leftover pizza!"

We grab a couple plates and pile them high with slices, seeing as everybody will be eating this, before heading up to the fear landscape. Everybody has already gathered around Marcus' cell, so we sit leaning against the walls and eat. Uriah and Chris sit next to each other, shoulders and knees touching. I sit with Tris between my legs, as she uses my head for a pillow. Shauna sits on Zeke's lap and Lauren sits in the chair in front of the cell door.

"So how did training go today?" Lauren asks, "after that loser learned how to shoot a gun."

She shoots Uriah a look and I notice Tris trying not to laugh.

"That same little greenbean has super strength or something," I say.

"Ya, he hit the bag so hard it flew to the side and knocked out the girl from Amity. I had to take her to the infirmary," Tris pipes up, eyes closed.

"Then the little shuck face made the mistake of voicing his opinions out loud," Christina smiles.

"What?" Uriah asks, clearly confused.

"I walked in and everyone was blushing," Chris explains, "and when I asked what happened, Four said Tris flashed them all-"

"I would pay to see Miss Frigid here flash someone!" Uriah pipes up.

I go to glare at him, but Tris sits up and smiles. "How much?" she asks

He thinks for a minute, "one hundred bucks," he smiles.

"Okay, you give me a hundred bucks, and I'll flash someone," she smiles and sticks out her hand, which Uriah shakes.

"Deal. Continue with your story, Chris."

"The little shank muttered an 'I wish' and Four heard. Then the poor thing tried to be brave and stand up for himself," she continues and Shauna starts laughing.

"Aw, how cute," Lauren smiles.

"It gets better," Christina assures them. "Four said that it was really Tris he should be afraid of, and he laughd and called her miniature."

"_OH!_" everybody groans at once, knowing what a bad idea that is.

"What did you do to the poor soul?" Zeke asks.

"Chris's story," Tris smiles, and Zeke turns to Christina expectantly.

"She dropped him to the ground before he could think and put her boot to his throat."

"Nice!" Zeke leans over to give Tris a high five, which she returns with a smile.

"How about you guys?" Shauna asks Uriah.

"Nothing as exciting as that, but Carrie hit her target in the same spot every time all morning, and Anna shot hearts all over her target."

"I should have done that!" Tris cries and I laugh.

"You didn't even hit your target centre until your fifth round!"

"I meant when I demonstrated this morning," she says, "but _thank you_ for bringing that up again."

"I think your demonstration was pretty good," I laugh.

"What did you do?" Chris asks.

"Ryan asked what we were doing after lunch and yawned while doing it, so I put the gun to his neck, slid the bullet in place and told him he'd find out soon enough. Then I yelled at him to wake up since he was holding a gun." Chris laughs as she says this.

"Why does _that_ sound familiar?" she asks sarcastically.

"Well, you know," Tris smiles, "you sleep with a legendary trainer..."

Chris laughs while everybody else looks confused, but none of us volunteer to fill in the gaps.

"You left out the part where you shot at the target and hit it dead center while taking a sip of coffee and giving Ryan your gremlin glare," I point out.

"Nice!" Uriah smiles, "but why did you put the gun to his neck? The head is much more fear inspiring."

"I couldn't reach," Tris mumbles quietly, hiding her face in my chest while everybody laughs. I check my watch and see that it's 6:45.

"Did anyone feed Marcus today?" I ask.

"You make him sound like the family dog," Chris points out.

"Well-"

"Don't comment on that," Tris interrupts.

"Somebody brought him lunch around 2:30," Lauren says, "so I wouldn't recommend giving him anything else."

I nod and look down the hall to see Tori walking towards us.

"You having a party?" she asks.

"Just a small one," Tris smiles, holding her thumb and forefinger to measure it out.

"You guys ready to bring him down to the fear landscape?" she asks.

"Ya, we'll bring him down in a minute," I say.

Tori nods and walks off.

"Our guns are still in observation, right?" Christina asks and Uriah nods, so she and Tris go and grab them and hand them out. Tris and I walk over to the door and she presses in the code that slides the door open.

"Last chance," she says, leaning against the door frame. "Who's your source?"

He remains silent, staring at her with the same look he used to give me before the belt hit me. I instinctively step in front of her, even though I know he can't do anything to her.

"Turn around," I order, taking out a set of handcuffs. He turns silently, groaning as the cuffs cut into his skin. We lead him into the hall and gather around him. Tris and I are in front, Chris and Shauna on each side and Uriah and Zeke at the back. Lauren walks ahead of us, clearing the hallways. We pile into the elevator and ride down to the main floor in silence. When the doors open, though, the glass building is full of people, and not just Dauntless. There's a few people from Amity and a small group from Abnegation standing at the front desk area arguing (calmly, of course) with Andrew, one of the Dauntless leaders. Lauren tries to get everybody out of the way, but they're all too busy staring at Marcus to listen to her. I can see Tris from the corner of my eye, getting more and more annoyed. She wants to get this over with as much as I do. Finally, she loses it.

"FOR SHUCK'S SAKE! MOVE YOU PANSYCAKES!" she screams so loud that people in the Pit probably heard her. I look over and see the looks on the visitor's faces and try not to smile. It never gets old. Tris' tactic worked, too, since we now have a clear path to the hallway leading to the fear landscape. Tori is sitting in the observation room, all set with the wires.

"Would adding a please have been so hard?" she asks Tris.

"Yes, it's a painful word for me to say."

She smiles and shakes her head.

"So. Who wants to watch?" asks Anna.

She was elected as the third leader about a month ago, and I don't know her very well, but she seems alright. I squeeze Tris' hand and push her forward.

"I will," she shrugs.

Uriah and Shauna volunteer as well. As Anna and Tori get them set up, Zeke and I grab the syringe and escort Marcus through to the landscape room. I take out the syringe and put it in his neck, while Zeke uncuffs him.

"The simulation should start sometime in the next few minutes," I explain. "Tris and the leaders can see and hear everything that's going on. If you tell them that you're ready to give up your source, somebody will end the simulation."

"Have fun!" Zeke waves as we walk out.

**Okay, so I promise to put the fear landscape up super soon. I'll probably put up the next chapter of Once Upon A Spy between tomorrow and Wednesday, and I'll have this updated by the weekend. Reviews make my day, so keep 'em coming!**

**Em**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys. Okay so you have no idea how sorry I am for taking so long to update, but work has been absolutely insane! Thats what I get for choosing a career in the hospitality industry, I guess. Christmas is a horrible time of year for us. Anyways, I have like four days off now, so I plan on getting up at least two more chapters, although I'm now almost completely caught up to my pre-written chapters, and relatively tapped for ideas, so I may ask for your thoughts in the next coming chapters. Rest assured, however, that I will not ditch these stories like I did my other two stories. Anyways, I'm just babbling now, so I'm going to just get down to writing the next chapter... Bye!**

**Chapter 12**

**Tris' POV**

Once Tori has hooked me up to the fear landscape screens, she hooks up herself, and then Andrew walks in.

"Those stinking 'peaceful' people out there are in arms about Marcus' arrest. I was very close to punching one of them in the face when Tris had her little outburst," he says as he drops into a chair and starts hooking himself up.

"Thanks for that, by the way." He looks at me and smiles. "The looks on their faces when you started screaming was the only thing that kept me from throwing one of them into the chasm."

"No problem," I smile then look over at Tori. "See? My outbursts come in handy in multiple ways."

Tori just shakes her head as Tobias and Zeke walk back in.

"Get up," Tobias smiles and pulls my hand.

"Would please kill you?" I try to keep a straight face as I get up.

"Quite possibly," he smiles and kisses me before stealing my seat.

"Hey!" I cry, but he pulls me onto his lap.

"You get to be the closed captions," he smiles.

"Everybody ready?" Tori asks, and we nod as she activates the simulation.

"What do you see?" Tobias asks.

"Nothing, it just started," I squeeze his hand. "Calm down."

His arm tightens around my waist and I know he's nervous. Just thinking about the fear landscape does this to him sometimes.

Suddenly the screen explodes to life.

"He's strapped to something," I say. "It looks like the metal tables we were strapped to when we were trapped in Erudite."

Tobias' arms squeeze tighter, but this time it's for my benefit, to remind me that I'm safe. A person in a lab coat walks over, holding a... bone saw? I've only seen one once before, but it's not something you forget quickly.

"We'll have to amputate," the person says to Marcus.

"What?" Tobias asks.

"A doctor? A doctor is going to amputate something," I tell him.

Marcus thrashes around on the table, but the blade simply comes closer. He starts screaming.

"You didn't teach him how to beat his fears," I look at Tobias, who shakes his head.

"He'll have to face them anyways, and then he'll get to the next one. What's happening?"

I look back at the screen.

"He's about to get his arm sawed off."

The saw touches his arm and he screams again. The saw digs into his arm an inch or two and then vanishes, along with the doctor and table, leaving Marcus lying on the ground, trying to regain his breath.

"He's afraid of pain," I say.

And then a platform rises up, and Marcus climbs to his feet again.

"You should just tell them," says a woman.

"I don't want your opinion," Marcus spits.

"You're going to tell them anyways," says a man who steps forward, "just spare yourself the torture."

"No!" Marcus yells.

"There's people everywhere, yelling at him." I tell Tobias. "He's yelling at them to be quiet and holding his head."

"Opinions," Tobias says. "He's afraid of opinions. That's why he joined Abnegation, nobody gives opinions."

I nod as Marcus tries to slow his breathing, and everyone disappears, replaced by four walls. At first I think the fear of confinement, but the walls don't move. Suddenly piles of stuff appear everywhere. Marcus jumps up and starts trying to clean up and organize, but every time he moves something, something else replaces it, filling the room until he can barely move.

"There's junk everywhere," I tell Tobias. "It's almost smothering him."

"Clutter. You remember my room?"

I nod.

"He couldn't stand anything less tidy. If a pencil was out of place I got locked in the closet."

I place my hand over his and turn back to the screen. He's trying to move everything, but nothing is working so he gives up and drops to the floor, rocking back and forth. I almost feel sorry for him, but then I remember all the names he called me and what he did to Tobias, and I can't help but think that he deserves this. The walls disappear along with all the junk and the platform returns. It is surrounded by people, and on the stage- I gasp.

"What?" Tobias asks.

"I-It's _us_," I say. "He's on a platform, surrounded by hundreds of people, and we're on the platform with him." I explain, not taking my eyes off the screen. Simulation me steps forward.

"Not all those Erudite articles were full of lies," _'_I' say coldly.

Simulation Tobias steps forward and takes off his shirt, turning to show the crowd his scars.

"My name is Tobias Eaton," he says. "And these were for my own good."

The crowd murmurs and many shout at Marcus, who just stands there, stricken.

"We're exposing his abuse," I tell Tobias.

Marcus is shouting that he did nothing wrong. Suddenly Evelyn shows up.

"Everybody remember me?" she asks. "Marcus' wife? He told you all I died, but as you can see, he lied."

"Now Evelyn is talking," I tell Tobias. "She's telling everybody how she didn't die."

"Marcus here kicked me to the curb, sent me to live with the factionless," Evelyn continues. "But he kept our son as his own personal punching bag." She takes a belt from someone. "This is for your own good," she says, raising the belt in the air.

"I'll tell you!" Marcus cries. "Please!"

"End it!" I snap, wrenching the wires off and and jumping from Tobias lap.

"Tris!" he cries and puts his hands on my shoulders. "What happened?"

"Evelyn pulled a belt from the crowd and was going to hit him when he snapped. I couldn't stop thinking of when we went through your fear landscape."

Tobias pulls me into a hug.

"Do you want Zeke to deal with the questioning?"

I shake my head.

"No. It's my job. I'll do it."

Tobias nods and takes my hand.

"Let's go then."

We walk to the fear landscape, where the others are guarding Marcus as Anna instructs him to take deep breaths.

"Alright, talk," Tobias snaps. "Who's your source?"

Marcus takes a few more deep breaths before looking straight at me and answering.

"Caleb. Caleb Prior."

**OHH! Bet you didn't see that coming! Except for that one person, but I'm going to pretend they're psychic. Anyways, more later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Aren't you all excited? Thanks so much for your fantastic reviews. They make me smile. BTW, who else is excited for Tuesday? LES MISERABLES IS COMING OUT! (Insert screaming here) I'm so excited! LOL, I'm such at Lit Nerd.**

**Chapter 13**

**Tris' POV**

The world stops. Suddenly my vision is tunnelled. All I can see is Marcus, and all I hear is his voice.

"Caleb Prior. Caleb Prior"

It's like my brain is on a single loop.

Caleb Prior. Caleb Prior.

All I can think is that name.

Caleb Prior, my brother.

Caleb Prior, my torturer.

Caleb Prior, my brother.

Caleb, who was allowed to rejoin Abnegation after helping to plan there murder.

Caleb Prior. Caleb Prior.

My throat is closing. I can't breath.

Caleb Prior. I need to take a breath.

Caleb Prior.

Caleb Prior blew up the train.

Caleb Prior.

Caleb Prior tried to kill my husband.

Caleb Prior. Caleb Prior.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias, but he sounds so far away.

I see his face in front of mine. I see his lips moving, but I can't hear what he's saying. All I can hear is Marcus.

Caleb Prior.

Tobias looks to his side, talking to someone else.

I still haven't taken a breath. I need to take a breath. I can't take a breath.

Caleb Prior.

Caleb Prior is a murderer.

Caleb Prior almost killed Tobias.

Caleb Prior is my brother.

My brother is a murderer.

My head starts to hurt and I feel dizzy. I need to breathe. I see Christina standing in front of me. She's blurry, but I see her.

"Tris!" she sounds far away too.

Breathe! You need to breathe! Christina lifts a hand and slaps me so hard I fall backwards into someone's arms. I gasp. Air! Chris kneels beside me as I gasp for more air.

"Tris, can you hear me?" she sounds normal again.

I nod, unable to form words.

"Get him back to lock-up," I hear Tobias giving orders.

"Four," I croak, and he's beside me in an instant.

"I'm right here," he puts a hand to my face. "I'm right here."

I look behind me to see Uriah. He was the one who caught me. I reach a hand out to Tobias, indicating that I want to get up. He takes it and pulls me to my feet. I falter and he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Let's go back to the apartment," he says.

"We have to discuss what to do next," I say, because I know that it's what we're supposed to do.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," Tobias says and starts leading me away.

I guess I start walking, but I don't realize I'm doing it. I know we're walking through the Pit, but it doesn't register. Somebody waves, yells my name. I know who they are, but I can't connect it in my brain. It's like I'm on autopilot. Tobias unlocks the apartment and pulls me inside, closing the door. He walks into the kitchen, and I stand by the door.

I'm supposed to be doing something.

Caleb Prior.

What am I supposed to be doing?

Tobias walks back over to me and takes my hand, leading me to the couch.

"Tris?" he asks, and I look over at him, but I'm really looking past him.

"Tris, it's late. Let's go to bed."

I hear him speaking but the words aren't really processing. All I can think about is Caleb.

Caleb is a murderer.

Caleb is a rebel.

Caleb is my brother.

It all comes back to that. Caleb is my brother. No matter how much I hate him for what he's done, he's my brother.

Tobias gives up trying to get me to walk and scoops me up, carrying me into the bedroom. He sets me down on the bed and goes to find my pyjamas, one of his shirts that I stole. He pulls my shirt off, along with my shorts and helps me into the new shirt before changing himself.

All the while Caleb's name keeps flying through my mind.

"Tris," Tobias kneels in front of me.

I feel a tear slip down my cheek and he wipes it away. But when he does that I can almost hear the _click_ as my brain pulls me back towards reality.

"Caleb," I choke out before I'm consumed by sobs.

Tobias pulls me into his arms, rocking me back and forth and rubbing my back, but he doesn't speak. He knows that there are no words to comfort me, that there's nothing he can say that will fix this. All he can do is try to ease my pain by letting me know that he's here, and he does, but a pain like this one doesn't go away after one good cry. It stays in your chest as a hollow ache for days, weeks, months. It's a feeling that you can't escape no matter how hard you try, and when you get the chance to forget, it pops back everywhere. Everything becomes a trigger. It's similar to the pain I felt when my parents died, but different all at the same time. When they died there was a finality to it. I knew they were gone, that there was nothing I could do to get them back. But now, with Caleb, it's my job to do something about it. It's my job to find him and arrest him. It may be my job to kill him.

No... I can't think about that right now. That's just too much to handle. Too much to try desperately to comprehend, despite the fact that it's so ludicrous.

Even though I had disowned Caleb for what he had done to Tobias and I- to our friends, our faction and the faction that raised us, that took Caleb in- there was really no way to purge all the feelings I had for him. We share the same DNA! We had lived together for 16 years. He is the last link I have to my parents- or at least the Caleb that I knew was. I don't know who he is anymore, and they would be so disappointed. Mom annd Dad would be so disappointed in him.

I, though, I am angry. Furious to be exact, but so incredibly sad at the same time. I can barely comprehend how I feel to be truthful, and that just makes me even more upset.

The only truly comprehensive thought that I have is that Caleb Prior, my brother and persecutionist, is a murderer, and it's my job to stop him.

How the hell am I supposed to do that?

And as I cry myself to sleep, with Tobias' arms wrapped safely around me, that is the question that seems to keep repeating itself over and over and over again. Yet, no matter how many times I ask, an answer doesn't seem to be any closer.

**Okay this was my last prewritten chapter. I'm now welcoming suggestions on how to continue. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, so I know you guys all probably hate me, but I am soooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter. I'm just insanely busy with work and finals and having a life and a 3 year old. Again, sorry (x3000000000000) On with the story!**

**Chapter 14**

**Tobias' POV**

"Caleb. Caleb Prior." As soon as the name escapes his mouth, my head whips around to look at Tris. She looks stunned. She's so incredibly still.

"Tris," I say her name, reaching out a hand to touch her, but she doesn't move. "Tris!" I say a bit louder. Nothing. Her eyes are wide, pupils dialated. She's not breathing.

"This was more fun than I thought it would be," Marcus says thoughtfully.

"Shut up!" I snap, pointing my gun at him. "Chris, do something," I say without taking my eyes off Marcus.

I hear Chris yelling at Tris, then hear the smack as she slaps Tris so hard she falls, only to have Uriah catch her. As she gasps for air Marcus laughs, and I snap.

"Get him back to lock-up!" I yell, cocking my gun.

"Four."

Tris whispers my name and I instantly forget about Marcus, hurrying to her side.

I have to focus on Tris, everything is for Tris right now.

"I'm right here," I say, crouching in front of her.

She holds out her hand and I help her up.

She looks so empty. So fragile. As if the slightest movement would crack her, and cause her to shatter into a million pieces.

She starts to fall and I quickly lock an arm around her waist.

"Let's go back to the apartment," I say, tugging her softly in that direction, but she shakes her head "no".

"We have to discuss what to do next," she says, but her voice is off and her eyes still vacant.

I know that she's not processing what she's saying.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," I tell her, taking her by the hand and pulling her away.

She follows behind me, but I can tell she's not paying attention. As we walk through the Pit, Callie and Samantha say "hello" to Tris, but she just stares at them, unable to identify names or connect faces. Once we get to the apartment I quickly unlock the door and pull her inside, before walking into the kitchen to get a drink, thinking that Tris will follow me. Instead, she stands at the door, looking lost.

She looks so small at this moment. The confident, loving girl that I know is gone, leaving an empty body. All I want is to help her, to take away her pain.

But I can't.

No one can.

I walk back over to her, taking her hand and pulling her towards the couch.

"Tris."

She looks up at me, but I can tell that she's not really looking at me, she's only looking past me.

"Tris, it's late. Let's go to bed."

When she doesn't move I simply scoop her up and carry her, knowing that trying to reach her right now is futile. I set her down on our bed, going to get her one of my shirts that she's claimed as her own. She sits almost completely still as I help her change, and then while I change.

I let out a sigh and kneel in front of her.

"Tris?"

A tear slips down her cheek, and I reach up to wipe it away.

"Caleb," she chokes out, before bursting into gut wrenching sobs.

I quickly sit down on the bed and gather her into my arms, holding her tight and rubbing her back, stroking her hair, kissing her forehead. Anything, just so long as she knows I'm here, and I'll keep her safe, and I love her. But in this time, I stay silent. I know all too well, that there is nothing I can say that will make her feel better, at least not right now.

We stay like this until Tris cries herself to sleep, tears still sliding down her cheeks. I pull down the duvet, and lay her down, tucking her in. Before I climb into bed beside her, I look down at her, and feel a piece of my heart break. She looks so broken, with her face shiny with tears, hair plastered to her face. I know she'll spend the night tossing and turning from bad dreams. And I know she'll insist on going to training tomorrow, pretending nothing is wrong. I wipe the hair off her face and dry her tears, before kissing her.

"I love you, Tris," I whisper, before climbing into bed beside her, and draping an arm protectively around her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, you know, this is sooner than last time. You should all know that I am getting really far ahead in Manic Fun Day, I'm about to start writing chapter 19, and I'm really liking where things are going. Anyways, here we go with the new chapter. (BTW, Callie is back by popular demand.)**

**Chapter 15**

**Callie's POV**

After training, we can't stop talking about how Six almost beat the living klunk out of Ryan. "I can't believe she did that!" Allie cries as we walk back to the dorm. "Do you think she'll teach us how to do that?" I ask. "Maybe," Connor says. "If you pass initiation and become her best friend. Although that position seems to be full."

"Well I guess most of us will never learn, then. Although, she seems to like you Samantha. Maybe it's because she was a stiff before she transfered."

"I still don't believe that. She probably got it when she was younger to rebel against her parents or something. She's way too scary to have been Abnegation!" Allie says.

"I'm hungry," Connor says as we pass the dining hall. "Then let's get some dinner," I suggest. When we enter the dining hall, I notice Six and Four and the other trainer (I think Six called her Christina) piling pizza onto trays before running out the back door. Dinner is cheeseburgers and salad, so I show Sam what to put on her burger to make it taste best, but she chooses the salad option. After we eat, Allie and Connor decide to walk around the compound, but Sam and I want to go shopping.

We're in the make-up shop, testing eyeshadow when two girls around our age come running in laughing hysterically.

"He's going to kill you!" one laughs. She has long red hair and is wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top.

"But it's soooo worth it!" the other one exclaims. She has black hair, which is tied up, and is wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Uriah is going to murder you! If not Uriah then Zeke and most definitely Shauna. I just hope that you realize that!"

The other girl, the one with the black hair, is laughing so hard that she doesn't notice me, and almost runs me over.

"Ohmygosh!" she laughs. "I'm so sorry! Hey, wait! I know you! You were the first jumper! Callie, right?"

I nod and smile.

"I'm Carrie, that's Alyssa."

"This is Samantha," I say as Sam waves slightly.

"Oh, you're the stiff!" Alyssa says. "Good job. It takes balls to go from Abnegation to Dauntless."

Sam smiles at her shyly. "Thanks," she mumbles.

"We were just going to meet up with some friends to see a movie. Some really old thing called Red Dawn. You want to come?" Carrie asks.

I look over at Sam, who shrugs. "Sure," I smile, following them to the door, and out into the Pit.

"We're going to watch it in our friend Dean's older brothers room. He has a TV," Alyssa explains as we head up to the permanent apartments. Carrie stops at one door and starts laughing hysterically again. The door is completely covered by a bright pink, yellow and red sign that reads "PANSYCAKE RESIDENCE".

"So dead," Alyssa shakes her head, walking away.

"I keep hearing that word, pansycake. What does it mean?" I ask

"It's an old Dauntless insult that Uriah, our trainer, somehow brought back," Carrie explains as we continue down the hallway.

"Here we are," Alyssa says, stopping a few doors down. "LET US IN!" she yells, banging on the door with her fists.

I guess that's one way to announce your presence.

"What's the password?" a male voice floats through the door.

"You like having a girlfriend, Dean?" Carrie yells through the door, presumably to someone other than the guy standing there.

"Let them in," I hear another voice say from farther away (Dean, I presume), and then the door opens a crack.

"Hellooooo?" A partial face peeks out.

"Get out of my way, Jake," Alyssa shoves the door open and walks inside, followed by Carrie, who motions for us to follow.

"Good choice," Carrie smiles at a boy sitting on the couch, before sitting down and throwing her legs over his lap. I presume that this is Dean.

The room that we're in has a couch and a couple arm chairs, which are positioned around a large television set. There is a half wall separating the kitchen from this area, and then two doors, presumably to the bedroom and bathroom.

There are three other people scattered around the room, a girl with short brown hair and a bunch of ear piercings, a boy with curly hair and a lip piercing, and a tattoo creeping out of his collar. And then one more boy whose head is shaved and has tattoos up and down his arms.

"Guys this is Callie and Sam," Alyssa says, sitting down beside Carrie and throwing her legs over the arm of the couch. "This is Vic, Tyler and Sean," she points at the three on the floor. "And that's Jake," she points to the guy who opened the door, who waves from the kitchen.

"And the lump beside me is Dean," Carrie smiles.

"Hi," I smile, and Sam waves.

"You guys are training with Six, right?" asks Sean

"Ya," Sam nods.

"Isn't she scary?" Vic asks with a smile.

"Terrifying!" I laugh, "But she seems pretty cool at the same time."

"Ya, she's pretty awesome. She gave me my last tattoo," Alyssa says, while she fiddles with the TV.

"The one with the feathers?" Tyler asks.

"How do you know about that?" Carrie asks, sitting up slightly, looking between Alyssa and Tyler.

"Okay, okay, we may have possibly had a bit of a thing..." Alyssa says looking at the floor.

"WHAT!" Carrie cries, jumping to her feet and standing over Alyssa. "What do you mean you had a thing?" she demands.

I look over at Sam, who is looking at me with very wide, terrified eyes, as Alyssa looks at the floor, humming and hawing.

"Carrie," Dean says, getting up.

"NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD A THING?" Carrie demands again

"I MEAN WE GOT DRUNK ONE NIGHT BEFORE CHOOSING DAY AND HOOKED UP!" Alyssa screams at her.

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE!"

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! THESE ARE THE KINDS OF THINGS YOU TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Carrie!" Dean tries again.

"MAYBE I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING I DO!"

"Should I be doing something here?" Tyler asks Vic quietly.

"Are you dating her?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't think so," Tyler says.

"Then you're good." And with that, they turn back to watching the girls fight.

As this is going on, I notice Sean lean over and whisper something to Sam, and afterwards she seems to look sightly less terrified of the scene unfolding in front of her.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING, I'M ASKIING YOU TO TELL ME THE IMPORTANT THINGS!"

"DID YOU EVER THINK THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Alyssa screams.

"WHY? WHAT COULD YOU EVER POSSIBLY NEED TO HIDE FROM ME? I TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

"CARRIE!" Dean yells, grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around. "Calm down!"

I look over at the other people in the room, who are looking between themselves, slightly worried.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Carrie screams, trying to pull away from Dean.

"Carrie, stop it!" Dean yells again, pushing her against a wall.

At this, Vic starts to get up and points to the door, with the rest of us slinking out behind her.

"Wow," Sam says once the door is closed.

"That the first major fight you've seen?" Sean asks, smiling at her.

"My trainer is Six," she says. "Earlier today I watched her drop a guy three times her size, and yesterday I saw her quiet the entire Pit."

"Fair point," Sean nods.

"Does that happen a lot?" I ask.

"Yeah. I was telling Sam earlier," Sean says. "They do this about every two months. There's a huge screaming match, Dean gets involved and then they make up the next day and go back to being best friends. It's been like this their entire lives."

"Well, since the movie didn't exactly work out, does anybody want to get something to eat?" Vic asks.

"Sure," Tyler nods, and looks at Sean.

"I think I'm going to turn in," he replies.

"Ya, me too," Sam says.

"You wanna come?" Vic asks, looking at me.

I look over at Sam hesitantly, not wanting to leave her alone, but she shrugs and motions for me to go.

"Um, sure. I could eat."

"Cool. There's another hour before curfew, and they usually put out some chocolate cake in the dining hall right about now."

"Great," I smile, following her and Tyler down the hallway.

**Sam's POV**

"Can I walk you to your dorm?" Sean asks, once Callie is gone. "These hallways can be confusing."

"Um, sure," I nod. I've never been alone with a boy before, but I transfered for a reason. I am not fit for Abnegation. I am Dauntless, and now I must act like it.

"So what made you transfer?" he asks as we walk.

"Well, I don't know. I just didn't think I was fit for Abnegation. All I've ever wanted was not to be there. I just..." I trail off. I've never actually said any of this to anyone, and now I'm saying it to a guy that I just met, who has shaved his head, pierced his lip, eyebrow and ear, and has tattoos up and down both arms.

"You just what?" Sean asks.

I don't know if I should keep talking, but I do. Something tells me that I can trust this guy.

"I spent my whole life watching the Dauntless kids running around, laughing, having fun and jumping off the train. All I ever wanted was that."

Sean nods and smiles.

"So did jumping off the train live up to your expectations?" he asks.

"Everything and more. I can't wait to do it again!" I beam, and he laughs, but not mockingly.

"So what about you?" I ask. "What made you stay?"

"I don't know. I just love it all. I like the freedom and the constant adrenalin. What did you think of the net?"

"I'm planning on making it a weekly event," I tell him, and he beams.

"It is pretty great. Well, here we are," he says, stopping at the dorm doors.

"It was really nice to meet you," I say with a smile.

"Ya, we should hang out again," Sean smiles back and I nod.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye," I wave before walking into the dorm and getting ready for bed, a small smile playing on my lips.

**Hope you liked it! Leave comments and feedback please! More coming soon!**

**Em**


End file.
